FFNaF Truth or Dare Got a Stupid Update Finally
by ISS600
Summary: The characters of Five Funny Nights at Freddy's play Truth or Dare. Uploads will be slow because I have to write 52 reactions and/or am writing other chapters for other fanfics. Also the full roster of characters in this AU is about 67/68 characters
1. Information

Welcome to the Truth or Dare game. Here are the rules and a guide.

Characters (Names in brackets are nicknames for the characters)

Names in these [brackets] are notes:

The Nightmares/Gang: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Carl [Fnaf 1 cupcake] Foxy, Endo 01 (Endone), Endo 02 (Asriel, Azzy or N) [Keep in mind calling Endo 02 'N' will result in Marionette punching you], Fianna (Mangle), Mini-Head, Marionette (Mari [pronounced mar-ee]), Springtrap, B.B., J.J., Plushtrap, Freddybear (Golden Freddy, Goldie)

The Toys: T.C. [Toy Chica], Cameron [Fnaf 2 cupcake], Teddy (Ted) [Toy Freddy], Toby [Toy Bonnie], Deedee [or (D.D.) depends on how you spell it], Mendo, Fredbear, Lolbit and Endoplush

The Siblings: Circus Baby, Ballora, Fred [Funtime Freddy], Roxy [Funtime Foxy], Bidybab, Electrobab, Minireena, Bon-Bon, Bonnet, Yenndo and Ennard [In the A.U. Ennard is a separate entity. I'll explain later]

The Nightguards: Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz Smith, Nicole Scott [Fnaf 3 guard. I know that the guard is probably male so there is a canon explanation here but I'll explain later], Matt Hawthorn (Phone Guy), Nicholas Scott (Phone Dude), Michael Afton

The Children: Gabriella/Gabriel (Frieda) [Freddy's ghost], Fritz (Benny) [Bonnie's ghost], Susie (Catherine) [Chica's ghost], Mike (Finn) [Foxy's ghost], James [SAVEHIM child and Golden Freddy's first ghost. In this A.U. the SAVE HIM and Security Puppet minigame children were two different kids unlike the canon lore where they are the apparently the same person], Jeremy (George) [Golden Freddy's second ghost], Mary [the Security Puppet minigame girl and Marionette's first ghost], P.J.[the kid who got his skull crushed by Fredbear] Elizabeth Afton (Violet) [Circus Baby's ghost and William Afton's daughter]

The Adults: Mallory [Marionette's second ghost. Will be explained later along with everyone else], William Afton (Vincent Myers [Alias for something])

Rules: Please Submit Truths or Dares. They can be as adult as you want however they will be handled a bit depifferently than you expect. Seriously there is no limit to how the dares are, they can be super kid friendly to X rated Fifty Shades of Grey like.

That's all you need to know for the game. You can leave your Truths or Dares in the reviews or P.M. me. I'll be accepting Truths or Dares after chapter 1. Onto the game.


	2. Round 1

ISS600: So this story was deleted and then reposted because a lot of people have done these and not worried about any problems arising. I didn't want it deleted so I deleted this story. This is so people can familiarise with F.F.N.a.F. and learn about i more. I have three submissions from friends that will be used in R. 2 I'm having a round with my own submissions because it's so new and no one really reviews my stuff./So here are my Truths.

 _ISS600 asks:_

 _Marionette can you dance?_

 _What team ships does everyone support?_

Marionette: Not really. I don't have feet so I can't stand. I'm always hovering.

Freddy: Well I'm neutral. And so are pretty much everyone else. Except Mangle, J.J., Plushtrap, Phone Guy and Goldie.

Mangle: I'm on Team Foxica (Foxy x Chica) and Team Endonette (Endo 02 x Marionette).

Phone Guy: Team Foxica.

Plushtrap and Goldie: Team Bonnica (Bonnie x Chica).

Goldie: It will happen guys.

Mangle: Sure.

ISS600: Oh Freddy submitted a question

 _Freddy asks:_

 _Azzy why do speak so blankly? It's creepy._

Endo 02 (or Asriel/Azzy): Because I do. And if you think it's creepy then that's good.

Freddy: ***very unnerved*** How and why is that good?

Endo 02: ***deadpan like always*** I like it when people are scared of me. ***Slightly smiling***

Freddy: ***Backs up until he hits a wall*** I'm gonna stay far away from you.

Endo 02: ***Pulls up hood*** Fine with me.

Bonnie: Freddy is currently unavailable right now. He seems to be very scared.

 ***Meanwhile Freddy is freaking out and trying to avoid Azzy.***

ISS600: Mangle submitted a dare for someone.

 _Mangle's dare for Endo 02 is:_

 _Hey Asriel. Kiss someone you love._

Endo 02: ***Blushes***... uhh fine. ***walks over to Marionette and kisses her before running off.***

Marionette: ***Blushing alot***

Mangle: Admit it. You love him too.

Marionette: Sh-shut up Mangle. I like him as friend. ***still blushing***

Mangle: Ya sure 'bout that?

Marionette: ***Death glare***

Mangle: ***Smirking happily*** Mari and-Aargghh

Marionette: ***Holding Mangle by her shirt*** Don't. Even. Finish. That.

Mangle: ***Nods***

ISS600: Well that went from 0 to 100 fast.

Anyway we've got our second dare.

 _Goldie's dare is:_

 _Endone must dress up as Chica for 5 rounds_

Endo 01: OK ***dresses up as Chica***

Chica: Well this is weird.

Well then we've got another dare.

J.J. dares:

 _Everyone except the small ones (herself, Goldie, Plushtrap and B.B.) to wear these clothes she picked out for 20 rounds._

J.J.: ***Hands out clothes*** Try 'em on.

Everyone: ***Puts on clothes***

Clothing they got:

Freddy = Paddington costume

Bonnie = Easter Bunny costume

Chica = Egg costume

Foxy = Robin Hood costume

Endo 01 = Sailor Moon costume

Endo 02 = Yandere Chan costume

Mangle = Rapunzel (Tangled ver.)

Marionette = A pink tutu.

Springtrap = Carrot costume

Freddy: Umm ok this is weird.

Bonnie: Well I'm set for Easter.

Chica: This is very odd.

Foxy: ***Charges out of Pirate's Cove*** I'm a pirate. But Robin Hood did similar things so it's not so odd.

Endo 01: ***walks out of the Backstage area*** I never really watched Sailor Moon. But I can say the skirt's so short I'm gonna wear my pants underneath. ***Falls over because they're wearing heeled boots too*** I'm ok.

Endo 02: Now people really are afraid of me. ***Slightly smiling again***

Freddy: ***Pulls out Microphone Stand*** Stay back you crazy skeleton!

Endo 02: Fine. ***walks over to Marionette***

Mangle: ***Standing around on the ceiling*** Even though I'm not a dresses fan I like this one.

Marionette: ***Nervously rises up from her box*** I feel very awkward in this.

Endo 02: I think you look great.

Marionette: Thanks.

Springtrap: How did you know I liked carrots?

ISS600: All right then we've got another truth.

 _Chica asks:_

 _When are Endo 02 and Marionette going to date?_

Marionette: Were not going to date. Ever. I've told you guys already.

Endo 02: We might. But not now.

Marionette: We are not going to date.

Endo 02: Whatever you say.

ISS600: Anyway Goldie has another dare.

 _Goldie's dare for Freddy is:_

 _Freddy spend the rest of the round with Endo 02._

Freddy: Fine ***walks up to Endo 02*** Don't try anything.

Endo 02: I'm not gonna hurt you Freddy.

Freddy: Somehow I doubt that but ok.

ISS600: Ok so we'll get around to everyone else sometime these next rounds. Anyway R.1 is complete. Leave your Truths or Dares in the on my Google post titled F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare or P.M. me.


	3. Round 2

ISS600: Welcome to Round 2 of F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare. We got 4 submissions all together now. I won't use my submissions when I have 1 or more submissions from others or if the chapters really long. So let the game begin again. Oh and if ya don't do a dare or answer a truth then you must tell a secret no one knows about.

 _OkamiHime999 Dares_ _:_

 _foxy to hit on Mangle and Baby to get up on the stage and sing the banana song by onision._

Foxy: Uhh She be my sister. Fine. ***walks over to Mangle*** I. love. you. ro-man-tic-ally. ***Internally screaming***

Mangle: Thank you. ***Pretty disturbed***

Circus Baby: Ok I love that song. ***Walks up on stage and sings*** I'm a banana, I'm a banana, I'm a banana, LOOK AT ME MOVE! ***Dancing***

OkamiHime999: ***Dances and sings along***

ISS600: Alright then here's another dare.

Rosapanda Dares: Endo 02 to ask out Marionette.

Endo 02: R-really O-ok then. Marionette do you want to go out later?

Marionette: Umm I'll tell you later.

Mangle: Aww

Nicole: So close. Gosh dangit

ISS600: Ok then. Here's another.

 _agarfinkel Dares:_

 _I dare everyone to watch the YouTube videos "Cheesy Death" and "Freddy Head" and state your reactions to each video._

Everyone: ***goes to different place in pizzeria and take out laptops***

Freddy: I'm ready to react.

Bonnie: Let's do this.

Chica: Ok I'm ready.

Foxy: Yarr let's see these videos.

Endo 01: This sounds interesting.

Endo 02:... ... ... ...

Mangle: Ok ready.

Marionette: Ready

B.B.: Yay.

J.J.: What is this?

Goldie: Hmm sounds interesting.

Plushtrap: Same.

Springtrap: Ready.

Toys: Ready

Siblings: Let the video commence.

Nightguards: ***thumbs up***

Adults: ***all ready to watch***

Children: Ready.

ISS600: The video is called Cheesy Death.

 ***Cheesy Death starts***

Freddy: Aw man why he do that?

Bonnie: He just wants to play and he gets pizza in his face. Cruel.

Chica: Oh gosh and Foxy's here.

Foxy: I'd never do that to anyone

Endo 01: Wow.

Endo 02: Get 'em Foxy.

Mangle: Yep glorious swearing. Seriously it's a kids restaurant watch your mouth Foxy.

Marionette: What with his neck? It moves very weirdly over the course of the video.

B.B.: Uhh what the heck? I don't get it.

J.J.: Me neither.

Goldie: Really? It's basically, Freddy is hurt and Foxy murders someone.

Plushtrap: ***very surprised***

Springtrap: Kill it fire.

T.C.: Oh.

Ted: Oh snap.

Toby: Don't mess with Foxy. Seriously.

Fredbear: Oh my gosh.

Lolbit: l0L.

Endoplush: ***staring at the screen with a surprised look***

D.D.: Wow. Just wow.

Circus (short for Circus Baby): You're a dummy guard.

Ballora: Oh no.

Fred: Well that's unfortunate.

Roxy: Yeah it is.

Bidybab: ***sarcastic*** Wonderful. You just wasted good pizza.

Electrobab: This is electrifyingly weird.

Minireena: Welp he's a goner.

Bon-Bon: Bodies don't do that.

Bonnet: ***cringing*** Owwowowowo. Thats painful.

Ennard: Get 'em. Get 'em

Mike: Hahaha never do this.

Jeremy: Woah. Poor Freddy

Fritz: Ouch.

Nicole: Serves the guard right.

Michael: Yikes.

Frieda: Get him!

Benny: Yeah same!

Catherine: He was hungry.

Finn: He wasn't hungry Catherine. He was 'stuffed'. ***Laughs***

James: Heh.

George: Oh son. you just got rekt (wrecked)

P.J.: Aw man. That pizza seemed so good then went to complete waste.

Violet: Ow. That is not good.

Mallory: This is not appropriate for children.

William/Vincent: Of course. He had to die.

ISS600: Well then heres the next video. It's called Freddy Head.

 ***Freddy Head starts***

Freddy: Well that's not true. He does have something to do. Find us.

Bonnie: Yup.

Chica: I make the pizza here an sometimes it does make yo see things. But that only happens if you have the right medicine.

Foxy: They should pay all to us to put up with that.

Endo 01: No.

Endo 02: Well that's unnecessary.

Mangle: Uhh the freak?

Marionette: This is just weird.

B.B.: ***cringing*** ohh that's not pretty.

J.J.: I hate I when people get so hooked on pizza, music and work at night and can't even count to 10 in the morning. It looks like this but they look more intoxicated then usual.

Goldie: Nicole drinks 5 bottles of alcohol and can still function better than this guy.

Plushtrap: Yeah and he's sober.

Springtrap: Yeah. She built a clock while she was intoxicated.

T.C.: You hired someone with a drinking problem?

Ted: Yeah did you?

Toby: That is horrible.

Fredbear: You turned into a chicken T.C.

Lolbit: LOL. h3 1$ N k3D! (He is naked)

Endoplush: Poor kids.

D.D.: Of yeah. Poor poor kids

Circus: That's not pleasant.

Ballora: Nope.

Fred: Wow that's cruel.

Roxy: Yowzers the sound effects.

Bidybab: So real.

Electrobab: Painfully real.

Minireena: Man that wasn't a good idea

Bon-Bon: I liked his dancing at the beginning.

Bonnet: Why didn't he just do that instead?

Ennard: Yeah this is for kids.

Mike: The place yes. The video no.

Jeremy: Mmhmm.

Fritz: True.

Nicole: 1: I'm not an alcoholic. 2: That was a dare I got in college. 3: Never do that. The hangover sucks.

Michael: I bet it does.

Frieda: Woah.

Benny: Talk about 0 to 100 real fast.

Catherine: Heck yeah.

Finn: He got 'served'.

James: Heh. Nice pun.

George: That mistake was not a 'golden' one.

P.J.: The puns though.

Violet: Finn. Always telling jokes.

Mallory: That will never be shown to children ever.

William/Vincent: It's on YouTube. Children have seen it.

ISS600: Ok so R.2 is complete. Leave your Truths or Dares in the reviews or P.M. me.


	4. Round 3

ISS600: Welcome to Round 3 of F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare. We got 3 submissions.

 _Rosapanda Dares:_

 _Endo 02 to propose to Marionette_

Endo 02: That's quick. We haven't even had a date yet.

Marionette: Not answering.

ISS600: Aww. Anyway

 _jhay.0324 Dares:_

 _Bonnie to read this fanfiction: https/s/10757699/1/sonic-s-five-romantically-horrifying-nights-at-freddys_

Bonnie: ***reads*** That's a weird and cute story.

ISS600: OK agarfinkel has another dare.

 _agarfinkel Dares:_

 _1\. Everyone watch the YouTube video "YO MAMA JOKES - FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" and give your reactions of each segment._

 ***Everyone gets laptops*** ***Video starts***

Brody: Yo mama so fat. When she played Five Nights at Freddy's, Freddy found her, and couldn't fit her IN THE COSTUME. Not even Chica's, and that (CENSORED) CAN EAT!

Freddy: Wow. She is fat.

Bonnie: Swearing much?

Chica: Hey! We can't eat. We're robots.

Foxy: Yeah.

Endo 01: Oh!

Endo 02: She is going to die early.

Mangle: On my Scott. She's so fat!

Marionette: Woah.

B.B.: We can't eat.

J.J.: And if we could we wouldn't be animatronics.

Goldie: She wouldn't fit in Texas.

Plushtrap: No pizza for you.

Springtrap: Wow. Just wow. She's gonna die early.

T.C.: Ugh. She is so fat. Like Chica.

Ted: That's really mean.

Toby: And true.

Fredbear: You two need to learn some manners.

Lolbit: L0L. D1s i$ VeRy FUnNY! (Lol. This is very funny)

Endoplush: Hahahahahahahahahahaha.

D.D.: Burned.

Circus Baby: Mama just got scooped.

Ballora: Yes, very scooped.

Fred: She looks like she ate all the exotic butters with popcorn.

Roxy: Yup.

Bidybab: That suit though.

Electrobab: Oh my.

Minireena: She's dead.

Bon-Bon: Wait. You killed people?

Bonnet: We have too though.

Ennard: Yeah. Like Michael.

Mike: I love these.

Jeremy: My girlfriend tells these to me sometimes.

Fritz: You have a girlfriend? And she likes these? You're lucky. My brother will kill me if I tell this one.

Nicole: ***Laughing***

Michael: I'm dead.

Frieda: Yeah.

Benny: Ha. She got destroyed.

Catherine: Oh my.

Finn: Don't invite Chica for dinner. She's 'stuffed'.

James: Heck yes.

George: That's weird.

P.J.: That's $5.00 you owe Brody.

Violet: What?

Mallory: Language!

William/Vincent: Aahh let 'em. They need to learn sometime.

Brody: Yo mama so Ugly ugh. When she played Five Nights at Freddy's Freddy and his friends HIDE FROM HER.

Video!Foxy: Oh man. I can't do this! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE! ***Self destructs***

Freddy: Wow.

Bonnie: Yikes.

Chica: The cringe in her appearance is real.

Foxy: Yeah. All the kids and small ones are cringing.

Endo 01: Mmhmm.

Endo 02: I wouldn't hide. I'd kill 'er

Mangle: Wow. I'd probably join.

Marionette: Same.

Small Ones (B.B., J.J., D.D., Goldie and Plushtrap): ***Cringing***

Springtrap: Incinerate her! Quick!

T.C.: Oh my gosh.

Ted: I'm not looking.

Toby: Jeez.

Fredbear: Lady. No offense but you look horrible.

Lolbit: Ya a. $He iS wFuL lO0k!nG. (Yeah. She is awful looking.)

Endoplush: Woah! Get her away.

Circus Baby: She is hideous. Let's fix that with a controlled shock. And a lot of them.

Ballora: Oh yes. A lot of shocks.

Fred: Put some exotic butter on her face.

Roxy: *Wrestling the chair to the ground in disgust* Get her away!

Bidybab: ***Shoves metal grate in front of computer screen*** Hold it against her! Hold it against her!

Electrobab: AAAAHHHHHHH!

Minireena: Oh snap!

Bon-Bon: Yikes!

Bonnet: Ruuunnnnn!

Ennard: Scoop her!

Mike: Aaaaaahhhh! ***Punches monitor*** ow.

Jeremy: ***Faints***

Fritz: He died.

Nicole: ***Laughing really hard***

Michael: Haha. Oh my gosh. The reactions though.

Children: ***Cringing***

Mallory: Oh poor children.

William: Hahahahahahahahahahaha. I love these.

Brody: Yo mama so poor. She took the job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza TWICE!

Freddy: She has very be poor then.

Bonnie: Yeah the pay here is pretty bad.

Chica: We don't actually hire any guards. These guys just hang around and stay here. We like them.

Foxy: She makes it look so easy.

Endo 01: Is it harder?

Endo 02: Yeah.

Mangle: Definitely.

Marionette: Yeah. Cameras, vents, music box and several more of us.

B.B.: Wow.

J.J.: Mike does it like this. But without the doors.

Goldie: And 70% more sleeping.

Plushtrap: Yeah. It's fun to draw on him.

Springtrap: Definitely.

T.C.: Typical Plushtrap. Always misbehaving.

Ted: Let him draw.

Toby: Why?

Fredbear: T.C. don't be a bully.

Lolbit: Ye H t.C: D0n'T bE bUl. (Yeah T.C. don't be a bully)

Endoplush: What is happening.

D.D.: The mama is owning them.

Circus: She should try our place.

Ballora: Yes. She would earn more than $120:00.

Fred: No need to. Michael guards it.

Roxy: Yup.

Bidybab: I'd love to play with her.

Electrobab: Then we can see how many volts she can handle.

Minireena: No electrocution.

Bon-Bon: Why?

Bonnet: Because it's dangerous.

Ennard: It is but she needs the money.

Mike: So shocking someone equals they work faster?

Jeremy: That's not how it works.

Fritz: Yup.

Nicole: ***laughing*** I'm so dead! These are hilarious!

Michael: Hahaha.

Frieda: Is she wearing a barrel?

Benny: Yes.

Catherine: Oh. Poor lady.

Finn: Yeah. I bet at parties she's a 'barrel' of laughs.

James: If she can afford to walk to one.

George: Oh burned.

P.J.: Rekt (wrecked)

Violet: Hahahahahahahahahahaha.

Mallory: Poor woman. I hope she's ok.

William: She's fine Mal.

Brody: Yo mama so short. When she plays Five Nights at Freddy's the animatronics jump out at her AND HIT THE WALL!

Freddy: Hahahahahahahahahahaha.

Bonnie: She's like 0'1 in height.

Chica: I think we'd just miss her and think the office was empty.

Foxy: Aye.

Endo 01: She's so small.

Endo 02: ***staring at screen blankly*** .. ... ...

Mangle: If she was a baby then I'd call l her cute. But she's really ugly.

Marionette: This is like the time when we all tried to scare Mike but ended up tripping and knocking ourselves over. It was on the news.

B.B.: Oh yeah.

J.J.: Mike isn't 0'1 though.

Goldie: Makes it even more embarrassing.

Plushtrap: Yeah.

Springtrap: You'll live if down eventually.

T.C.: Yeah. On the ground of the office.

Ted: Burned.

Toby: Ded (Dead).

Fredbear: Really guys?

Lolbit: Lol! lOOs3N uP Fr3dbE4R (Lol. Loosen up Fredbear).

Endoplush: Stop fighting.

D.D.: Jeez. You guys need to calm the heck down.

Circus: Not even she would pass as a human.

Ballora: Definitely.

Fred: She would drown in butter.

Roxy: Yup them we wouldn't have any butter baskets.

Bidybab: That would be terrible.

Electrobab: Yeah.

Minireena: Not the butter!

Bon-Bon: What is your obsession with butter?!

Bonnet: It's butter.

Ennard: Exactly.

Mike: After this I'm showing the news segment about the indent we're discussing.

Jeremy: She's tiny.

Fritz: Elaborate on this incident please.

Nicole: ***laughing*** C-can't freakin' breathe right now. ***Continues laughing***

Michael: Nicole's dying.

Frieda: Medic!

Benny: Is she a baby?

Catherine: No!

Finn: I heard she earned a 'small' salary after.

James: The Wage Gap isn't real.

George: True.

P.J.: It's a joke.

Violet: Do you not understand humor?

Mallory: Children!

William: ***Facepalms***

Brody: Yo mama so hairy. When she played Five Nights at Freddy's the animatronics think SHE ALREADY HAS A SUIT!

Video!Foxy: Hey foxy mama. How 'bout you and I grind some gears. ***Growls***

Hairy Mama: ***punches Foxy***

Freddy: Oh!

Bonnie: Why is Foxy always being targeted?

Chica: Ouch.

Foxy: I don't do that!

Endo 01: No.

Endo 02: We're not that stupid.

Mangle: Ohh. That is a weird mom.

Marionette: That is a horrible pick up line.

B.B.: Video Foxy used Trashy Line. But nothing happened.

J.J.: It backfired. Video Foxy is paralyzed.

Goldie: ***Singing*** Poké Fox gotta catch 'em all.

Plushtrap: Pokémon.

Springtrap: Torch her hair and she won't look like Ted.

T.C.: Rude much.

Ted: Hey!

Toby: Leave the bear alone Fazweird.

Fredbear: Not only is that the worst insult I've ever heard you all need to stop arguing like prototypes!

Lolbit: fUn K1lL3r (Fun Killer).

Endoplush: Enjoy the joke.

D.D.: Foxy is dead inside now.

Circus: Were looking for humans. NOT A CAT!

Ballora: We seem to have found a bear.

Fred: And here we are observing Bigfoot is it's natural habitat.

Roxy: Go away National Geographic.

Bidybab: Yo Mama so hairy Bigfoot took her picture.

Electrobab: In Texas you take Bigfoot's picture. In Soviet Russia Bigfoot takes your picture.

Minireena: Everything's hairier in Texas.

Bon-Bon: Yup.

Bonnet: Butter.

Ennard: What?

Mike: She could pass as a werewolf.

Jeremy: Yeah like like Windra. But weirder.

Fritz: You mean from Chima?

Nicole: Yeah.

Michael: Watch it. It's awesome.

Frieda: Plot twist. She's a wolf in disguise.

Benny: That would be awesome!

Catherine: Heck yeah.

Finn: That would be a 'hairy' situation.

James: Oh. Aww I got the joke

George: I wouodnt mind a rabid wolf running around. They could scare the guards so we get a night off to focus on important things.

P.J.: Like shipping?

Violet: Yeah. What else.

Mallory: The are strange jokes.

William: And freaking funny.

Brody: Yo mama so stupid. When she worked at Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza she stuffed HERSELF IN A SUIT! AND SHE EVEN PUT IT ON BACKWARDS

Everyone except Endo 02: ***Laughing like crazy***

Nicole: Is she high or something!

Endo 02: ***blankly staring at screen*** Funny.

Brody: Yo mama so old. She was the first security guard at Fredbear's Family Diner. And she knew Chica when she was just a ... Chica.

Brody: Now isn't that just adorable.

Video!Chica: ***bites***

Brody: OOWWWWW! MY FINGER

Freddy: We don't bite.

Bonnie: ***Singing*** Welcome home.

Chica: ***Singing*** Girls and boys.

Foxy: ***Singing*** Time to play with brand new toys.

Endo 01: ***Singing*** Nightmares lurk inside your mind

Endo 02: ***Singing*** Now no place is safe to hide.

Mangle: ***Singing*** You have nowhere to run.

Marionette: ***Singing*** So why not join the fun.

B.B.: ***Singing*** At night we come to life.

J.J.: ***Singing*** Come closer we don't biiite.

Goldie: Glorious JT Machinima.

Plushtrap: Preach!

Springtrap: Only Mangle bites. And that was one time.

T.C.: Yeah. She's the reason we got scrapped.

Ted: But that's way in '87.

Toby: We've moved on.

Fredbear: The first guard was called Larry.

Lolbit: 10L. (Lol)

Endoplush: That's your response to nearly everything.

D.D.: Huh. Never heard about it.

Circus: Aww.

Ballora: So cute.

Fred: Babies are awesome.

Roxy: Smol Chica. (Small Chica)

Bidybab: Hahahaha.

Electrobab: Owned.

Minireena: Brody was bitten by a baby chick. Wow.

Bon-Bon: Chick.

Bonnet: A baby chick is a chick.

Ennard: What's Fredbear Family Diner?

Mike: Larry?

Jeremy: He's dead.

Fritz: Oh.

Nicole: That's my dad. He was weird.

Michael: Seems nice.

Children: Laughing.

Mallory: These are a strange thing to like.

William: Who cares? As long as it's funny nothing else matters.

ISS600: Ok so R. 3 is complete. Finally. Leave your Truths or Dares in the reviews or P.M. me.


	5. Round 4

ISS600: Welcome to Round 4 of F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare. We got 2 submissions and I'm at a stage where I can't think straight right now. Sorry for short round. P.S. Mini-Head is a character now. He was asleep for most of the work but will be taking part from R. 5 onwards. Mendo will also be available to take part. he was absent but is back and ready for R.5.

 _XpineapplegirlX Dares:_

 _I dare (foxy) (to teach me how to speak piaret_

Foxy: Lass I think you mean 'pirate'. And sure. Step one: Have an Irish or Scottish accent because then you won't be made fun of by nearly everyone. I failed this step of course cause I have Chica's accent. Nothin' wrong with it just not what you'd expect a pirate to have.

Step two: Read this.

Avast: Look. E.g. Avast matey.

Land ho: Meaning there's land.

Matey/mate: Crew member or friend. E.g. Ahoy matey.

Ahoy: Hello.

Scurvy: An insult or disease.

Starboard: Right.

Larboard/Port: Left.

Aye: Yes.

Lassie/Lass: Lady.

Laddie/Lad: Man.

Captain: Leader.

Poop-Deck: The part of the ship where the steering is located.

Davey Jones Locker: Death.

Cat o' Nine Tails: A whip. It's also a punishment.

Step three: Understand that pirates used insults very frequently. Insult the enemy and if you're a Captain, your own crew.

Step four: Say all these things without laughing.

Now you can talk like a pirate.

ISS600: OK so next dare is also for Foxy and Roxy.

 _Trexwolf2001 Dares:_

 _I dare Foxy to have some "Funtime" if u know what I mean ;) alone with Funtime Foxy!_

Cya

Foxy: Elaborate please.

ISS600: They want you to go on a date with Roxy then they want... lemons.

Roxy: Ok.

 ***One date that goes well later***

Both: Here are the lemons. ***hands Trexwolf2001 actual lemons***

Trexwolf2001: ***facepalms***

Both: What?

ISS600: Ok so R. 4 is complete. . Leave your Truths or Dares in the reviews or P.M. me. Include as many as you want there are no limits. Seriously none. However some with heavily Marie themed are watered down slightly. Not to much though because the original dare needs to be used and I can't meet with it too much. Such as what happened here with the lemon joke.


	6. Round 5

ISS600: Welcome to Round 5 of F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare. We got 4 submissions. Also anyone who submitted something for this is here in the Dining Room. Everyone is playing on the stage. Oh and here's the menu. ***hands out menus to everyone***

Freddy: Venomheart the Dreamer, ZadArdchie and WargishBoromirFan didn't submit anything. Why are they here?

ISS600: Because anyone who P.M.'s me about this story or reviews the story is automatically brought to the pizzeria for pizza and laughs. And they're from C.U. so duh of course they're here. Keep 'me from annoying other writers. Anyway...

 **Menu**

Pizza

Pepperoni

Ham and Pineapple

Vegan

Sausage

Cheese

 **Drinks**

Root Beer

7-Up

Sprite

Pepsi

Coca-Cola

Diet Coke

Fanta

ISS600: Here we go. Place your order in the PM's or reviews.

 _jhay.0324 Dares:_

 _I Dare Everyone to watch Retarted64: Freddy's spaghettiria_

Everyone: Ok.

 ***Video starts***

Freddy: What?!

Bonnie: I don't get it.

Chica: We don't make spaghetti.

Foxy: Never have, never will

Endo 01: Weird.

Endo 02: What is this anyway?

Mangle: Hahaha

Mini-Head: Fianna what's so funny?

Marionette: N are to even paying attention?!

B.B.: What?

J.J.: We don't make spaghetti.

Goldie: We should.

Plushtrap: That'd be awesome.

Springtrap: Then why is Mario here?

T.C.: Because he's supposed to be duh. Did the water damage lower your IQ from -1,000 to -2,00 because-oh wait you're to dumb to understand.

Ted: Exactly.

Toby: That's why he wears that tacky shirt.

Fredbear: Knock it off! That's my brother.

Lolbit: wHy fReDbE4R? (Why Fredbear?)

Mendo: Because it's mean I guess.

Endoplush: It is.

D.D.: Jeez Mendo get some confidence.

Circus Baby: Leave him alone.

Ballora: Just enjoy the video.

Fred: Is that your old pizzeria?

Roxy: Maybe?

Bidybab: If Mario came here the butter would be gone.

Electrobab: Protect the butter!

Minireena: Assemble the butter defences.

Bon-Bon: Ready, aim, fire!

Bonnet: Butter thief is down.

Ennard: Good work everyone.

Mike: ***Making a very W.T.H. face***

Jeremy: Since when did Mario become 3D?

Fritz: Recently.

Nicole: I c-can't breath anymore. ***laughs***

Michael: Medic!

Phone Guy: She's okay.

Phone Dude: Ya sure about that?

Frieda: The wonders of Source Filmaker.

Benny: Or S.F.M.

Catherine: I've seen all of these before. They're really good.

Finn: What is this?

James: A really weird series involving Mario applying at the restaurant.

George: Next we should watch Rye Rye99.

P.J.: Or Zero2zero 2

Violet: Who?

Mallory: I never heard about the this.

William/Vincent: Play it sometime.

 _OkamiHime999 Dares:_

 _I dare Toy Freddy to wear a sailor moon costume then start a shipwar_

Ted: It's Teddy, but everyone calls me Ted. Amd where do I get that?

ISS600: OkamiHime never specified so just get one from the store or something.

Ted: Ok. ***goes to store and comes back wearing Crystal Sailor Moon costume*** Endonette sucks!

Freddy, Mangle and Phone Guy: ATTACK! ***attack Ted***

ISS600: Medic! Anyway.

 _Rosapanda_ _Dares:_

 _I dare bonny to paint himself blue and toy bonnie to paint himself purple then they make a romcom movie_

ISS600: That means Toby must paint himself purple.

Toby: What's a romcom?

ISS600: A romantic comedy.

Bonnie: Ok. ***paints himself*** Wait with him? NO.

Toby: ***Paints himself too*** NOT BONNIE!

ISS600: Then tell a secret no one knows.

Toby: I hate carrots.

Bonnie: ***Annoyed*** Oh hello purple bunny I'm Bonnie. Five jokes later let's get married the end. Happy?!

Rosapanda: ***Facepaws*** Seriously? You guys need romcoms more than Jesus. (It's supposed to be a reference to the "Glitch you need Jesus" meme)

ISS600: Next!

 _Old Sport Dares:_

 _I dare [foxy and Mangle] to (kiss each other ON THE LIPS for 10 to 20 seconds)_

Foxy: What it's it with all the incest dares?! It's weird.

Mangle: 5 second and a secret

Foxy. ***Uncomfortably kisses Mangle*** I love Chica.

Mangle: My favorite colour is purple.

Foxy: ***Glares at Old Sport*** I'm watchin' you.

ISS600: Ok so R. 5 is complete. . Leave your Truths or Dares in the reviews or P.M. me. Include as many as you want there are no limits. Seriously none.


	7. Round 6

ISS600: Welcome to Round 6 of F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare. We got 2 submissions.

 _Gingka the dual-tailed fox Dares:_

 _I dare foxy to kiss chica_ _And has Freddy ever kissed a girl?_ _lolbit has to talk normally for the rest of the chapter_

Lolbit: Aww. Fine Gingka.

Freddy: Not a real girl. I kissed Mangle who uses female pronouns if that counts?

Foxy: Why did ya kiss me sister?

Freddy: That was the dare which was one of the events that got Mangle banned from matchmaking during restaurant hours and during birthday parties.

Foxy: Oh.

ISS600: Well that gives us some answers for what on Earth happened. Next.

 _jhay.0324 Dares:_

 _I dare Mike to dress up all except his head with an empty Freddy suit and then do something to annoy Freddy._

Mike: Ok. Hi ***Dresses up*** I'm Freddy Fazbear. I love pizza. Do you.

Freddy: Hmm. ***looks visibly annoyed** *

Mike: I love Mangle!

Freddy: That's it! ***attacks Mike***

ISS600: Well that's an odd reaction. Oh and someone call the hospital. Quick. Ok so R. 6 is complete. . Leave your Truths or Dares in reviews or P.M. me.

Lolbit: Can I talk like I usually do now?

ISS600: Next chapter.


	8. Round 7

ISS600: We'll come to Round 7 of F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare. We got 1 submission. And my own. Sorry for short round. Please suggest more or I can't continue this.

ISS600: But first we have orders to serve.

OkamiHime999: Pepperoni

jhay.0324: Vegan

ISS600: ***Serves up pizza*** Enjoy. Now let's get to the one dare.

 _jhay.0324 Dares:_

 _I dare Mike to get revenge at Freddy_

Mike: Ok. Hey Freddy!

Freddy: Yeah?

Mike: Guess what?

Freddy: What?

Mike: I've got a jar of diirrtt, I've got a jar of diirrtt, I've got a jar of diirrtt and guess what's inside it!

Freddy: Scott Almighty that's annoying!

Mike: I've got a jar of diirrtt, I've got a jar of diirrtt, I've got a jar of diirrtt and guess what's inside it! I've got a jar of diirrtt, I've got a jar of diirrtt, I've got a jar of diirrtt and guess what's inside it! ***continues singing***

Foxy: Mike be a very big fan of Pirates of the Caribbean. The "jar of dirt" thing be a meme from Dead Mans Chest.

ISS600: Next is my own submission.

 _ISS600 Dares:_

 _Everyone must say their catchphrase in front of everyone no matter what._

 _ISS600 Asks:_

 _What is the silliest most embarrassing thing to happen to you?_

Phone _Guy and Phone Dude. What are your real names?_

Everyone who has a catchphrase: Ok.

Freddy: Scott Almighty.

Bonnie: Sweet Carrots.

Chica: Oh cupcakes.

Foxy: Snap.

ISS600: It's not pirate related?

Foxy: Nope. Not yet.

Endo 01: Smiles. You would be surprised at how sarcastic this can be said.

Endo 02: Hmm. Don't laugh. Chocolate chip cookies and sugar-topped waffles.

Mangle: Hahaha. Mine changes alot. But the best you've got is Snap and half.

Mini-Head: Oh mecha-feathers.

Marionette: Cookie dough.

B.B.: Why do so many of us have food related ones? Anyway mines What the what.?! I know it belongs to Gumball Watterson but its not copyrighted so I can use it.

J.J.: Mines Oh for the love of balloons!

Goldie: What?

Plushtrap: Oh crap.

Springtrap: What in blazes? They're weird, we know.

Nicole: I'm the only one with a normal catchphrase. Mine's Gosh dangit insert name here. Its usually used whenever Rebecca's around.

ISS600: Next the truths.

Freddy: Stage fails. I fell off once.

Bonnie: Having to act out a romcom.

Chica: Dropping a cake onto Carl

Carl: Hello.

Foxy: Blurting out my crush on front of everyone.

Endo 01: Saying anything during something really sad. It's so awkward.

Endo 02: Probably humiliating Marionette. I can't believe I did that.

Mangle: Being kissed by my brother. You people are weird. And disturbing.

Mini-Head: Hearing that's Fianna was kissed by her brother.

Marionette: Being asked out and kissed in front of people onstage. Seriously.

Endo 02: I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you.

Marionette: It's fine N. It was dare. Don't do it again unless a Dare says to.

Endo 02: Ok.

B.B.: Kissing Plushtrap by mistake. I love him but as a friend.

J.J.: Catching Rebecca playing strip poker in the office. ***shudders*** She was in her underwear and the guy had his shirt off.

Goldie: Same. I saw them too.

Plushtrap: Being kissed by B.B. I love him as a friend and nothing more.

Springtrap: Catching Mike in a towel after a shower. I didn't know we had one but ok.

T.C.: My bib falling off. I know I have nothing with covering but still.

Ted: Losing a game of foosball to a noob five year old.

Toby: Almost saying who my crush is.

Fredbear: Accidently saying yes when a kid asked if I was married to Springtrap. He asked me if I was related to Springtrap. I said yes and he asked if we were married. I said yes but then corrected myself. No we are not married but he didn't care. Then he told his friends and now we have a group of people saying untrue crap.

Lolbit: I h v3 n0nE 3t. (I have none yet)

Mendo: Probably being yelled at cause I'm awkward.

Endoplush: Called cute in front of people. I'm not a pet. I'm the same height as Plushtrap. Ok maybe a bit smaller but still!

D.D.: Catching someone on the end of my fishing rod by accident. Especially if it's in a really awkward place.

Circus Baby: My ice cream dispenser machine leaking. It looks so weird and cringy.

Ballora: My extremely dangerous klutz attacks. One minute I'm getting a book the next my entire room is on the ceiling.

Fred: Painting Bon-Bon pink by accident. I meant to paint Bonnet.

Roxy: When my ability to spray helium goes wrong.

Bidybab: Hitting my head against the vent grate.

Electrobab: Electrocuting myself. It's so ironic.

Minireena: Falling off stage it losing my balance during a performance. Stage fail.

Bon-Bon: Being painted pink.

Bonnet: Being painted blue.

Ennard: My body parts falling off.

Mike: Coming to work sleep deprived. Which is very common.

Jeremy: Being drunk at the restaurant.

Fritz: That was one time and being fired after one night. ONE NIGHT PEOPLE!

Nicole: Calm down Fritz. Mine is getting drunk sometimes when what happens is not good. It's so embarrassing when you see photos of that. I was drunk after my "friend" in college gave me vodka when I was 20. She then posted the pictures to her Facebook and I beat the scrap out of her. And her boyfriend. He took the pictures.

Michael: My girlfriend's nickname. She calls me Plum now. I hate plums. I'm ok with it now but it's still kinda embarrassing.

Phone Guy: The springlock suit malfunction. Not the death one but the one that tore my clothes so badly when got out they fell off. The entire staff saw me in my underwear remains and I think I flashed a kid or two that day.

Phone Dude: When my Michaelangelo costume fell off in front of my crush at the beach. I was trying to impress her son. It worked but at the expense of my dignity. I had nothing underneath. I'm sorry Raph, I really am.

Frieda: Trying to ask my crush it when I was still alive. I faltered and ran off. He's married now but we talk alot. My friends teased me for ages until I died. In fact if I see them they still do. I'm not their friend anymore.

Benny: Hugging someone only to find out is not either of your parents.

Catherine: Adding to much sugar to a cake and serving it to your diabetic principal. I'm so sorry Principal Corton. I didn't know. Thanks for not suing us.

Finn: Falling of your cardboard ship. I'm 11 and fell of a 2'0 high box of cardboard once before I…died.

James: Falling asleep in class.

George: Being made fun of because your in a wheelchair. Bullying is bad.

P.J.: Being called Peanut Jam. The bullies at my school called me that and there sandwiches at me. I mean that's cruel. Those were perfectly good sandwiches. Oh and the bullying wasn't nice.

Violet: Failing piano lessons. And guitar and violin.

Mallory: James walked in on me changing once.

William: Michael saw me making it with his mom. He yelled Aaaahh and ran off. Later I found it because he thought it meant he was having a new sibling and was screaming because we were unprepared and he saw us slightly undressed. The Talk was really awkward after that. He was 13 too. Two days before his 14th birthday.

ISS600: Ok then next and last truth.

Phone Guy: Matt Hawthorn.

Phone Dude: Nicholas Scott. Nicole's brother.

ISS600: Ok so R. 7 is complete. Leave your Truths and/or Dares in the reviews or P.M. me. Include as many as you want. Seriously I need more.


	9. Round 8

ISS600: Welcome to Round 8 of F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare. We got 6 submissions. Let's get started. I've been watching to much Rosanna Pansino. Oh and it these table a long time it's because I have to write 52 different reactions.

 _Gingka the dual-tailed fox Dares_

 _Dare:_

 _Foxy reprograms Chica to fight Freddy_

 _Mangle plays with a box_

 _Yenndo scares Mike_

 _Lolbit only talks in memes and MLG_

 _Springtrap watches CXK TJOCR Halloween edition_

Foxy: Lass I don't need to reprogram Chica to make her fight Captain Freddy. Hey Chica Freddy called you a duck.

Chica: ***Fights Freddy and wins*** Don't call me a duck.

Lolbit: Ok.

Mangle: Ok. ***10 minutes later*** I made a box fort.

Yenndo: Hey Mike is that your wife?

Mike: Aaaahh What! Where?!

Yenndo: Gotcha.

Mike: You little waffle.

Yenndo: What?

Springtrap: Awesome. I love fan games.

 _jhay.0324 Dares_

 _I dare Mikey-wikey to go on a date with a female animatronic. If chosen, the female animatronic can dress up with something rare and eventually a weird shenanigan crossover thing happens._

Mike: Don't call me Mikey-wikey. And give who do I go out with?

ISS600: Well they said whoever soooooo, how about, Mangle?

Mangle: Fine. One date. And I'm wearing a Tangled costume so yeah.

 ***One date later***

Mangle: We're back. WHAT IN THE NAME OF EINSTEIN IS THAT?! ***points to portal with Rapunzel and Flynn***

ISS600: THey're joining us for the chapter. Well that's our crossover. Next.

 _Alyssa Dares_

 _Freddy: Confess your undying love to Grumpy Cat (If She's not available, pick someone he hates)_

 _Bon-Bon: Paint yourself Pink and pretend to be Bonnet_

 _Bonnet: Paint yourself Blue and pretend to be Bon-Bon_

 _Jeremy: Pants Mike. Bonus points if he's wearing underwear with little Bears on it!_

 _Phone Guy/Phone Dude: Confess your undying love for each other_

 _Foxy: Quote Shakespeare... To Mangle._

 _Mike: You know the game Kiss Marry Kill? If not, learn it. Kiss Marry Kill, Mangle, Bonnet, William. Then do it._

 _Mangle: Kiss Marry Kill, Foxy, Springtrap, Endo 02,_

 _BB/JJ: Switch Places for the chapter_

Freddy: I hate Grumpy cat and she's not available. *sarcastically* Ted I...love...you.

Ted: Aww really?

Freddy: No! Psych!

Ted: Oh thank goodness. I hate you too.

Bon-Bon: What no! Wait. Fine. ***paints self pink*** I'm Bonnet. I love makeup and romance.

Bonnet: Screw you Alyssa. ***paints self blue*** I'm Bon-Bon. I hate pink and love boy stuff.

Jeremy: Ok. Hey Mike over here.

Mike: What is it? ***walks over***

Jeremy: ***Pulls down Mikes pants revealing Superman printed underwear***

Mike: Jeremy! Alyssa!

Jeremy and Alyssa: Hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahhaha. ***High Fives***

ISS600: Here's some victory Dessert Pizza. ***gives pizzas to everyone***

Phone Guy: Phone Dude?

Phone Dude: Yeah?

Phone Guy: I love ya.

Phone Dude: So do I man. Same.

Phone Guy: Brotherly love?

Phone Dude: Totally.

Both Phone people: ***Hugging and crying***

Nicole: Makes sense. He is my brother. And so is Nicholas.

Foxy: Alright. Alas poor Yorick.

Mike: Yes I know the game. And, Kiss Bonnet, Marry Mangle cause then our marriage is illegal and we divorce instantly and Kill Afton.

Mangle: Kiss Foxy, Marry Springtrap and Kill Asriel.

Endo 02: Why me.

Cause robots can't die and Marionette would stop me. Then you would have proof she loves you.

B.B. Ok.

 _Guest Dares_

 _dare: everyone reacts to jojo's bizarre adventure as well as eyes of heaven. And everyone voices there opinion_

Everyone: Ok.

ISS600: Only the theme though. I couldn't find the first episode. Sorry.

Freddy: Interesting.

Bonnie: Cool.

Chica: I like it.

Carl: Hello.

Foxy: Ooooh.

Endo 01: Yeah. Anime. Never watched this before.

Endo 02: What is this?

Mangle: This is so awesome looking.

Mini-Head: Is it 3D?

Marionette: Maybe.

B.B.: He looks like He-man

J.J.: I know this. That have warriors on their back called Stands.

Goldie: Really?

Plushtrap: I wanna watch it now.

Springtrap: Interesting.

T.C.: Anime is for weaboos.

Cameron: Hey!

Ted: That's insensitive.

Toby: So that means games are for idiots huh?

Fredbear: T.C.!

Lolbit: wTf b0oM!

Mendo: Is weaboo even a word?

Endoplush: Nope.

D.D.: It is Mendo. Idiot.

Circus Baby: Never seen this before. What cartoon is it.

Ballora: Anime.

Fred: Here come the triggered "Anime is not a cartoon" people

Roxy: It technically isn't.

Bidybab: Monsters?!

Electrobab: Maybe.

Minireena: ***Rocking out to the music*** I don't understand it but who cares?!

Bon-Bon: No one.

Bonnet: Yeah.

Yenndo: Awesome!

Ennard: This is nicely animated.

Mike: Yeah. I think it's in CGI.

Jeremy: Whatever it's in it looks awesome.

Fritz: After this I'm gonna watch it

Nicole: Cool.

Michael: ...

Phone Guy: It's cool but I'm not an Anime fan.

Phone Dude: Yeah. Radical

Frieda: What?

Benny: Yes! I've been wanting to see this.

Catherine: Is this Chinese?

Finn: Japanese.

James: Cool.

George: Monsters! Yay.

P.J.: Why is that good?

Violet: Because everyone loves a good monster show. Like Ghostbusters.

Mallory: Not the remake.

William: Yeah. Some things shouldn't be made.

ISS600: Next the game. The trailer though.

Freddy: I don't understand it.

Bonnie: We don't speak Japanese.

Chica: They look good.

Carl: Hello.

Foxy: Fighting' games rock!

Endo 01: Ooooooohh.

Endo 02: Cool.

Mangle: Attack!

Mini-Head: Fianna calm down.

Marionette: *Unsheathes katana" I'm ready to kick their tails.

B.B.: Yeah.

J.J.: I'm so confused.

Goldie: Why?

Plushtrap: None of us speak this language.

Springtrap: That's true.

T.C.: Boring.

Cameron: How?!

Ted: I wanna fight now.

Toby: Game on!

Fredbear: Interesting style.

Lolbit: hE lOoK$ l!k3 $Up3m N. (He looks like Superman) *dabs*

Mendo: This is cool.

Endoplush: Heck yeah.

D.D.: I might try this one day. If it's in America.

Circus Baby: Awesome game.

Ballora: I like this style.

Fred: Yeah so do I.

Roxy: And me.

Bidybab: Anime is cool.

Electrobab: Yeah I one Pokémon.

Minireena: Full Moon is my favourite.

Bon-Bon: I like Dragon Ball Z.

Bonnet: Sailor Moon is my favourite.

Yenndo: No clue where that is.

Ennard: Popular animes.

Mike: I need to get this.

Jeremy: And have you in the pizzeria half asleep? Worth it.

Fritz: Heck freaking yeah.

Nicole: Oh Scott now we got more sleep deprived idiots.

Michael: Whatever. It's still cool.

Phone Guy: Yeah.

Phone Dude: I just play MegaMan 3 at the Office. It s good.

Frieda:. Now I really want to dress up like Goku.

Benny: Wait girls can be Saiyans?

Catherine: I think so. Dunno.

Finn: Maybe here. Not in the Dragon Ball Z universe. At least not yet.

James: 50/50 chance.

George: I'll be Vegeta.

P.J.: I actually know Tae-kwon-do. It's fun.

Violet: Your on.

Mallory: Children do not fight.

William: Why not?

 _The477Crew Dares_

 _Hey,I dare Everyone to react to my fanfic fnaf truth or dare._

Freddy: It seems jhay.324 and agarfinkel got you too.

Bonnie: They love doing this.

Chica: And with similar dares

Carl: Night ***sleeps***

Foxy: Really Carl?

Endo 01: Ooohh. Spicy.

Endo 02: Tell that Puppet I'm gonna kill him.

Mangle: Oh! Oh no. 477Crew Puppet lay off.

Mini-Head: Exactly.

Marionette: Why is this a big deal for you Mangle? It's a compliment.

B.B.: Yeah but...

J.J.: You and Endo 02 kinda have anyway established the fact you like eachother.

Goldie: Emphasis on "like" as in "totally in love with eachother".

Plushtrap: Andrew had gotten them too.

Springtrap: Someone grab the chains Endo 02's gonna kill.

T.C.: Why aren't we here?

Cameron: Because he doesn't want us.

Ted: B.B. is. And Marion.

Toby: You know you aren't supposed to call her that right?

Fredbear: Does it matter?

Lolbit: n0P3. (Nope)

Mendo: We will wait for the next chapter even if it takes years. Don't rush 477Crew. Take your time. I mean look at us.

ISS600: 52 reactions to write. I understand your slow updates. It's ok.

Endoplush: Yeah and I love this story it's so funny.

D.D.: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.

Circus Baby: People love to torture the robots.

Ballora: Yes they do. It is somewhat worrying.

Fred: Who cares it's hilarious.

Roxy: Us.

Bidybab: So.

Electrobab: It's fun.

Minireena: Exactly

Bon-Bon: Judging by these reviews and letters form your chapters, you seen scared of.

Bonnet: Happy Birthday.

Yenndo: Happy Birthday.

Ennard: Woohoo.

Mike: Give this kid cake.

Jeremy: Here ***hands cake***

Fritz: Happy birthday.

Nicole: Let's sing.

Michael: Yeah.

Rest of Cast: ***Sings Happy Birthday***

Andrew Dares:

I dare everyone to react to fnaf the musical super cut by random encounters as well as bloopers and the youtubers who were fnaf the musical own videos. Such as Mark playing the joy of creation story mode, mat pat during a fnaf theory video, or Nate playing video games or singing.

ISS600: Ok here is the musical.

Freddy: Wow..

Bonnie: This is amazing.

Chica: Aww we look so cute.

Carl: Markiplier looks weird.

Foxy: Why are we small?

Endo 01: Markiplier can sing?

Endo 02: Where's everyone else. And why is Marionette dead!? That's is. ***gets up and sits next to Marionette for the rest of the chapter* I'm not letting you die.**

Mangle: How can someone fall for that stupid mask?

Mini-Head: No idea.

Marionette: And I died. Oh thanks N.

B.B.: Mom!

J.J.: Why do you kill Mom?

Goldie: Monsters

Plushtrap: What?

Springtrap: Why?

T.C.: I'm so confused,

Cameron: Yup.

Ted: Why you no include us?

Toby: They don't like us.

Fredbear: Aaww

Lolbit: ***Sad violin music plays* *draws tear down face***

Mendo: Sadness.

Endoplush: Why?

D.D.: Ask them.

Circus Baby: Where are we?

Ballora: Well we weren't found yet, judging by the video's date.

Fred: Well this got weird fast.

Roxy: Its Nate?

Bidybab: Yay.

Electrobab: Woo.

Minireena: That airs me think of Ducktales.

Bon-Bon: Yeah arrest the crazy guy. We definitely aren't housing a murderous. Heheh we are.

Bonnet: You suck at sarcasm.

Yenndo: Ya know I think he was intentionally doing that.

Ennard: Bon-Bon was doing whatever he does. Who cares?

Mike: No one.

Jeremy: Man I wish I could sing like that.

Fritz: Same.

Nicole: S.M.H. guys (shaking my head).

Michael: Laaaaaa ouch.

Phone Guy: Geez.

Phone Dude: Awful singing bro.

Frieda: Roasted.

Benny: My ears hurt.

Catherine: Take lessons.

Finn: Please Michael.

James: Why?

George: I want to sleep.

P.J.: Nope.

Violet: Eh?

Mallory: Children go rest.

William: All nighter guys.

ISS600: This is Natewanttobattle's song Mangled.

Everyone: ***Singing along***

ISS600: The is Markiplier's first Fnaf video. Swearing had been censored.

Everyone: ***Laughing***

ISS600: This is Matpat's first Fnaf theory

Freddy: Must we tell him he's wrong again? Yes? Ok. Mat your wrong.

Everone Else: Agreed.

ISS600: Here is the last reaction dare. Finally.

Andrew Dares:

everybody must watch markiplier's playthrough of the joy of creation story mode. also play a video game called eyes of heaven you'll find parallels between the antagonist and purple guy.

ISS600: Well I couldn't get the game so we will all tell a secret instead. And the WiFi has cut out.

Freddy: I think babies look weird.

Bonnie: I actually don't like carrots as much as cupcakes

Chica: I once cooked Carl into a pie.

Carl: I killed a spider once and buried it in a birthday cake

Foxy: I'm afraid of Spongebob.

Endo 01: I collect people's stuff sometimes.

Endo 02: I have a diary.

Mangle: I wrote a story involving Endonette.

Mini-Head: I helped.

Marionette: I may have feelings for N.

B.B.: I know who has a crush on my sister.

J.J.: I scared the previous guard away cause she didn't like Pokémon.

Goldie: I may have feelings for J.J.

Plushtrap: Same.

Springtrap: I like wearing dresses.

T.C.: I actually like Chica's fashion.

Cameron: I hate the colour pink.

Ted: Burned up Freddy's hat once and kicked him in the head then said he hit his head on a door.

Toby: I suck at Call of Duty.

Fredbear: Mauled a chair once for no reason.

Lolbit: 1 sM0c3 W33d EvEryD y bR0 (I smoke weed eveyday bro).

Mendo: I like scaring people.

Endoplush: I like mice.

D.D.: I once punched a kid in the face for his shirt.

Circus Baby: I tried to trade a grilled cheese for a shirt.

Ballora: I may have lost my clothes due to my clumsiness a few too many times.

Fred: Sometimes I roleplay as Bon-Bon for no reason when he's deactivated.

Roxy: Tried to eat a tree.

Bidybab: Killed a fly then had a funeral for it.

Electrobab: Tried to measure electricity by sticking knives in sockets.

Minireena: I like rock music.

Bon-Bon: Kissed Bonnet cause I hate her.

Bonnet: Same but with him.

Yenndo: Impersonate Fred when I'm bored.

Ennard: Have a diary. I draw stuff.

Mike: I sleep so much cause I sleep none at home.

Jeremy: Still sleeps with toys.

Fritz: Drink a lot of juice boxes.

Nicole: I watch MLP.

Michael: Sleep with Ninja Turtles action figures.

Phone Guy: Wears duck underwear.

Phone Dude: Likes to strip naked and act out different TMNT scenes.

Frieda: Stole candy once.

Benny: Ate all the carrots in my house once.

Catherine: Baked a cookie with crickets inside and gave it to the School Nurse because she's a crap person.

Finn: Dressed up as a princess for Halloween when I was 4. I looked fabulous of course.

James: Ate all the cookies once.

George: Same.

P.J.: Me too. Cookie Bros.

Violet: I like Plants vs Zombies more than Minecraft.

Mallory: Me and William are dating.

William: Ya heard her. It's true.

ISS600: Well now that's over the last dare.

XpineapplegirlX

I dare (freddy and foxy) to hang out and talk like eachonther

Freddy: Easy. Arrgh Mateys. I be Foxy the Pirate Cowboy. Hahahahahaha

Foxy: Fine you wanna play that game? ***in the best normal accent possible*** I'm Freddy freakin' Fabzbear. I'm afraid of cheese.

Freddy: I'm ain't afraid of cheese.

ISS600: Ok so R. 8 is finally complete. Leave your Truths and/or Dares in the reviews or P.M. me. Include as many as you want. Oh and if you can't think of a dare then I recommend stealing Endo 02's diary and daring Marionette to read it.


	10. Round 9

F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare R.9

ISS600: Welcome to Round 9 of F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare. We got 2 submissions.

 _The477Crew Dares:_

 _Annoy the crap out of my oc Crew. Hint:He will get triggered if you even mention crew x mangle_

ISS600: I assume you mean Crew Lockman from School Days. So let's get triggering.

Crew: ***On phone*** Hey guys. Why'd you pull me out of school? Bonnie was gonna show me something cool. And I was babysitting/watching Jason.

Jason through phone: Stop saying you're babysitting me. Your just watching me because Fredbear doesn't trust me around knives and in the Home Ec. room.

Fredbear: Who's Jason?

ISS600: Crew x Mangle is life!

Crew: AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGHHHHH! SHE IS TOO YOUNG FOR ME! SHE'S 7!

10 minutes later

Crew: Are you trying to make Jason kill me?

13 hours later

Crew: ***Steam shooting out of ears and face is as red as Purple Guy's knife after killing the kids*** WHY?!

28 Days later

Crew after being triggered too much and in a completely zombie-like state: That's it I quit this. I'm going back to school. I'm late anyway. ***Walks out of pizzeria* *mutters*** Fredbear's gonna KILL me with a capital K, I, L, L for not watching Jason now thanks a lot.

ISS600: Welp we've zombified him. Sorry. Ok but seriously that was hilarious. Next Dare.

 _TornadoDog33 Dares:_

 _Hey!_

 _I got a good one for Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Goldie, Springtrap, the Marionette, and Mangle._

 _Survive 5 nights with Chuck Norris as the night guard. He's come prepared. Good luck..._

 _Then, dare for Mike: Sing the Toreador Song in the original French (song: watch?v-snRz5L3Ups, lyrics: ) when the power runs out and Freddy appears. Oh, and Freddy, no playing your music box arrangement. You have to use an orchestra and chorus (that's how the song was originally composed). I'll let you figure out how to get and fit one in._

ISS600: Ok I'll start with the orchestra and stuff, Mike start learning the lyrics and finally Chuck Norris is here in ten so let's get the place ready.

Mike: I took French in school. Pas de regrets.

ISS60: What?

Mike: No regrets.

After Cleaning up

Chuck Norris: ***Enters pizzeria with weapons everywhere*** I'm here for the Nightguard job.

Marionette: Welcome. The office is then the hall. If ya need anything ask Freddy.

Chuck Norris: Ok robots. ***glares*** I'm watching you.

12:00 A.M.

* * *

Chuck Norris checked every camera closely. Staring he saw that no one had actually gone for him. Sure Chica was at his window but it was to deliver good and unpoisoned pizza. Mike was practicing Toreador March and ISS600 was grabbing the orchestra from Phantom of the Opera (cause why not). Getting up he opened the office doors and walked down to the stage where ISS600 was trying and failing to set up the orchestra. "Why is no one attackin' me? Shouldn't they be tryin' to stuff me in the 'ere suits?" He asked, pointing to Freddy. "We don't do that anymore. We were possessed and crazy." Freddy explained. "Sorry for the inconvenience I guess. Makes your job easier maybe." Chuck Norris was confused then for no reason grabbed Freddy's tie and pulled the bear up to eye level. "I was brought here to fend you off and that's exactly what I plan to do ya hear me?" Chuck Norris said, threateningly. "Will all due respect Mr. Chuck Norris, I'm not engaging my friends in our old ways to have death match with you. We already almost got ourselves scrapped in trying to rescue Springtrap, Fredbear, Goldie and Plushtrap the Siblings too from Afton's Twisted Killbots of us and ScrapMakers. We know our limits." Freddy explained, bravely staring the man himself down. Endo 02 stared rather nonchalant at the whole thing. "He's scared of me when we make eye contact yet he's staring at Chuck Norris himself and shows no fear. Interesting."

Soon 6AM hit and Chuck Norris left. He didn't eat any pizza sadly but the night went well and everyone survived.

* * *

ISS00: Now the good stuff. Mike, orchestra do your stuff.

Orchestra: ***Plays***

Mike: ***Sings***

Votre toast, je peux vous le rendre,

Senor, senors car avec les soldats

Oui, les Toreros, peuvent s'entendre;

Pour plaisirs, pour plaisirs,

Ils ont les combats!

Le cirque est plein,

c'est jour de fete!

Le cirque est plein du haut en bas;

Les spectateurs, perdant la tete,

Les spectateurs s'interpellent

a grand fracas!

Apostrophes, cris et tapage

Pousses jusques a la fureur!

Car c'est la fete du courage!

C'est la fete des gens de co

Allons! en garde! Allons! Allons! ah!

Toreador, en garde! Toreador, Toreador!

Et songe bien, oui, songe en combattant

Qu'un oeil noir te regarde,

Et que l'amour t'attend,

Toreador, L'amour t'attend!

Et songe bien, oui, songe en combattant

Qu'un oeil noir te regarde,

Et que l'amour t'attend,

Toreador, L'amour t'attend!

Tout d'un coup, on fait silence...

Ah! que se passe-t-il?

Plus de cris, c'est l'instant!

Plus de cris, c'est l'instant!

le taureau s'elance

En bondissant hors du Toril!

Il s'elance! Il entre,

Il frappe! un cheval roule,

Entrainant un Picador,

Ah! bravo! Toro! Hurle la foule!

Le taureau va, il vient,

il vient et frappe encore!

En secouant ses banderilles,

Plein de fureur, il court!

Le cirque est plein de sang!

On se sauve, on franchit les grilles!

C'et ton tour maintenant! allons!

En garde! allons! allons! Ah!

Toreador, en garde! Toreador, Toreador!

Et songe bien, oui, songe en combattant

Qu'un oeil noir te regarde,

Et que l'amour t'attend,

Toreador, L'amour t'attend!

Et songe bien, oui, songe en combattant

Qu'un oeil noir te regarde

Et que l'amour t'attend,

Toreador, L'amour t'attend!

Et songe bien, oui, songe en combattant

Qu'un oeil noir te regarde

Et que l'amour t'attend,

Et que l'amour t'attend,

Toreador, L'amour t'attend!

L'amour! L'amour! L'amour!

Toreador, Toreador, L'amour t'attend!

Everyone: ***Clapping***

ISS600: Ok so R. 9 is complete. . Leave your Truths and/or Dares in the reviews or P.M. me. Aslo did ya catch the zombie movie reference? Tell me if ya did.


	11. Round 10

ISS600: Welcome to Round 10 of F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare. We got 3 submissions.

 _jhay.0324 Dares:_

 _Choose twos animatronic of the same animal, one from the original and one from the toys and they have to try and say these tongue twisters REAL FAST! The winner can get a prize of whatever they want but if it doesn't make them human then both would either be blazed or iced._

 _(So it's a reference to the Doritos Blaze vs Mtn Dew Ice thing but still.)_

 _Original: Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers where a peck of pickled peppers was where Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers which Peter Piper picked._

 _(And sorry if my dare is too big but still still what the phil.)_

 _Toy: How much wood could a woodchuck chuck wood if a woodchuck could chuck wood which a woodchuck would chuck as much wood as a woodchuck could chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood._

ISS600: The Bunny's are gonna do this. They're Bonnie and Toby. The always speak quickly.

Bonnie: I'm gonna kick your tail so bad. ***Rapidly*** Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers where a peck of pickled peppers was where Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers which Peter Piper picked.

Toby: Oh shut up Bugs. How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood which a woodchuck would chuck as much wood as a woodchuck could chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood.

ISS600: And now the prizes.

Bonnie: A carrot plush toy.

ISS600: Well since you didn't get blazed or iced here.

Bonnie: ***Gets Doritos dumped on him then said Doritos are set on fire*** Really?!

Toby: ***Gets pelted with frozen Mountain Dew bottles*** Stop.

 _Ruby the pirate Dares:_

 _To freddy I dare you to go on a date with me._

 _From ruby_

Freddy: What?! Ok fine. Where are we going?

Ruby: Movies.

 _One date later_

Freddy: We're back.

 _The477Crew Dares:_

 _Hmm...Mangle pls tell me wot you thought about thr last chapter_

 _Get Crew to kiss mangle because reasons_

 _Crew:NOOOOOOO WHY_

Crew: I have school! ***realizes*** Ya know what? I'm never getting back to school so just portal her through I guess.

Mangle: What happened last chapter? I was too busy laughing.

ISS600: Crew got triggered to much.

Mangle: Ya mean that Crew? ***points to 477Crew***

477Crew: Hello. ***waves***

ISS600: No Crew Lockman from School Days. ***Opens portal to School Days and drags all the Fox kids through***

Jason: What the freak. What are we doing here?

Evan: ***Waves***

Fionn: Is Afton still tryna kill us? If so WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE?!

Fianna: Hey. We're dead.

ISS600: Nope. You're here to help Crew. Basically he needs to kiss Mangle for a Dare and needs to be sure y'all won't kill him.

Jason: Ok. As long as Mangle is fine with it.

Mangle: Get it over with. And never speak of this again.

 ***Crew and Mangle kiss. Then they swear to never talk about this and everyone is portalled back to School Days***

ISS600: Ok so R. 10 is complete. Leave your Truths and/or Dares in the reviews or P.M. me.


	12. Round 11

ISS600: Welcome to Round 11 of F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare. We got 0 submissions from others and 1 from me 2 from anons that actually don't exist. Also I have a DeviantArt page and recently posted some Miscellaneous Information about F.F.N.a.F. Go check it out and hey you might find some interesting things to ask or dare these guys with. Anyway let's go.

 _Anonymous Asks:_

 _I need a clip of Freddy swearing while sewing paper please!_

Endo 01: Well I do have a clip but I don't think I should show it so here have a transcript of the whole incident insetad. ***Opens laptop and gives it to Anonymous to read***

(Transcript will be underlined)

Freddy: Aarrgh frag this thing! Come on it's just a piece of scrappy paper. It's not that fragging hard to shove a scrap metal needle through it's weak and flimsy suit!

Freddy throws the paper tie to the floor before sitting back on the stage, still swearing

Freddy: I swear to Scott that paper can go burn in Fright at this point. And you needle! Your processor must be damaged and your A.I. set to minus 200 for you to be some weak glitch to be taken down by paper.

Freddy picks up the needle and tries to finish the job. He fails and throws them to the floor.

Freddy: Aaaaaaarrrrggghhh frag it I give up. Burn in Fright you A.I. fried processor glitch. Motherboarding bugs in my circuitry they are!"

Endo02 walks past carrying a jar and several dirty dishes

Endo02: Swear jar Freddy.

Endo02 hands Freddy a jar. Freddy, rather ticked off puts $2.25 inside (25c for each swear).

 ***Freddy sinks back, embarrassed and ashamed***

 _Anon2 Dares:_

 _Favourite anime. Go_

Freddy: What's anime? Wait never mind. Have none.

Bonnie: Pokémon. Duh.

Chica: Never watched anime or read any anime fanfiction. Unless Jojo's Bizarre Adventures count as watching anime.

Carl: DNA

ISS600: That's a K-Pop song.

Foxy: One Punch. Only one I've ever watched and I liked enough to watch more to so I guess is counts. I don't watch it very often though sooooo I guess it counts?

Endo 01: No favourites but I do watch Lucky Star every so often.

Endo 02: Corpse Party. The story is interesting and games are cool

 ***Everyone sits slighter farther from Endo 02. Afton and Violet nudge themself closer, much to Endo 02's apparent annoyance***

Mangle: DRAGON BALL AND DRAGON BALL Z ALL THE WAY!

Mini-Head: Same.

Marionette: Don't like any enough.

B.B.: Street Fighter. And yes it's an anime.

J.J.: Sailor Moon And Pokémon.

Goldie: None

Plushtrap: Jojo's Bizarre Adevnture.

Springtrap: No favourites but like Lucky Star a little bit.

T.C.: Sailor Moon Crystal

The Gang: Weaboo!

T.C.: Hey!

ISS600: Didn't you say that anime was for weabooos?

T.C.: Yeah but that's bad anime. Sailor Moon is good anime.

ISS600: How do tell what good and bad anime is?

T.C.: Easy. If those Nightmares watch it it must be trash. I mean trash animatronics watch trash shows.

The Gang (who are actually called The Nightmares. I explained this on the Misc Information post on my DeviantArt): HEY!

Cameron: BTS

ISS600: THATS K-POP!

Ted: None sorry

Toby: If it has a game, I'll watch the anime. So I guess any anime with a game with it. Not Corpse Party though that has enough nightmare fuel for a lifetime.

Fredbear: None. Also lay off The Gang T.C.!

Lolbit: I 1Ik3 aNy aN1M3. (I like any anime)

Mendo: Never liked anime much.

Endoplush: J.B.A. (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure)

D.D.: Likes: Hundreds, favourites: 1. Pokémon.

Circus Baby: Recently become obsessed with Pokémon

Ballora: None but I do sometimes read manga of Lucky Star

Fred: J.B.A.

Roxy: J.B.A. Duh!

Bidybab: POKÉMON! OBVIOUSLY! Best anime ever here.

Electrobab: Same.

Minireena: Touhou.

ISS600: That's a game.

Minireena: Really? I watched an anime episode of Touhou though.

ISS600: It's fan-made.

Bon-Bon: Pokémon.

Bonnet: Same.

Yenndo: So is mine

Ennard: Yup

Mike: I don't watch anime. Sorry

Jeremy: Neither do I.

Fritz: I got none.

Nicole: Pokémon.

Michael: Sorry I got nothing

Phone Guy: Don't watch any.

Phone Dude: Nope. Not interested in any for them to be my favourite. However if their is a T.M.N.T. anime them instant favourite.

Frieda: Dragon Ball Z.

Benny: Dragon Ball Z.

Catherine: Same.

Finn: Yup.

James: Heck yes.

George: D.B.Z obviously.

P.J.: Agree with George

Violet: Sailor Moon. It has monsters so I'm happy

Mallory: I don't usually watch any sorry.

William: Neither do I but I have seen a lot of the Dragon Ball series.

 _ISS600 Asks:_

 _Who won the rap battle?_

 _Chica what's your all time favourite fanfiction of all time?_

 _ISS600 Dares:_

 _Everyone must change out their costume and swap normal clothes until R.13. Then you can continue the "Costume Wearing for 20 Rounds" dare._

Everyone except Jeremy and the Audience: Azzy of course.

Audience: ***All give their own opinions*** (If you want you can P.M. me your answer to the question and I can add it here).

Chica: I have no favourites right now but I do like reading a lot of M.L.P. fanfiction on .

The Gang/Nightmares: ***Reluctanlty switch normal clothes***

Marionette: ***slightly aggressively*** N take your clothes off and swap with me.

 ***Nearly everyone stares awkwardly***

Endo 02: ***Blushes deeply from pure awkwardness***

Nicole: Marionette. English. Words. Grammar. Sentencing. Please.

Marionette: What?

Nicole: Don't say stuff like that it has very bad meaning, very very bad.

Marionette: Ok…then? Swap clothes with me N.

Endo 02: ***Nods nervously before having an internal YES! moment***

The swaps are:

Freddy is wearing Chica's dress.

Bonnie is wearing Freddy's clothes.

Chica is wearing Mangle's clothes. She is currently rocking the jacket.

Foxy is wearing Endo 01's clothes

Mangle is wearing Springtrap's clothes. Minus the bandages, Springtrap uses them to keep himself together better.

Endo 01 is wearing Bonnie's clothes.

Endo 02 is wearing Marionette's clothes, dress and all.

Marionette is wearing Endo 02's clothes.

Springtrap is wearing Foxy's clothes and his bandages.

B.B. is wearing Plushtraps overalls and hoodie. Minus his bandage scarf.

J.J. is wearing Goldie's clothes. Hat and all.

Goldie is wearing J.J.'s clothes.

Plushtrap is wearing B.B.'s clothes.

ISS600: Ok so R.11 is complete. Leave your Truths and/or Dares in the reviews or P.M. me. Please. I need more. Or go and submit to the Ask the F.F.N.a.F. Crew on my DeviantArt page. Also those swear words that Freddy was read yelling aren't bad to us but to the robots are incredibly vulgar and cursing material.


	13. Round 12

ISS600: Welcome to Round 12 of F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare. We got 3 submissions. Let us go. Also massive apologies for not updating. I've had ridiculously awful writer's block, my school moved buildings and I've spent the past 3 weeks getting lost in the building and I've struggled to find motivation to continue writing. However I am working my way through it and going to be getting the first official chapter for Five Funny Nights at Freddy's and P.E. Problems out hopefully soon. And since I have the chapters for both stories planned I hope I can get them done plus the chapters for School Days won't be 7k, more 3-4 for shorts and official chapters for 4-5k long.

ISS60: Our first dare is from Crew Lockman himself (I think).

 _The477Crew Dares:_

 _heheheheheheheheh_

 _Endo 02 make out with marionette NO EXPECTIONS_

 _im too evil HAHAHA_

Marionette: You are evil. Alright N, follow me.

 ***Endo 02 and Marionette walk though a portal for a few minutes. They come back later.***

Endo 02: Done. We did it offscreen.

ISS600: Why must life deny us Endonette? Well whatever next dare.

 _jhay.0324 Dares:_

 _I was active, just didn't feel like signing in._

 _Everyone has to say their catchphrase over and over and count how many times they said it, but what they don't know is that there is a catchphrase jar where for every time they say their catchphrase, they have to put in 25 cents in there. And then the money in there can be used for anything (but just one thing so if you decide to spend it on pizza for example, you MUST spend it all on pizza and can't leave some for something else, but you can use the rest to buy more pizza sometime later)_

ISS600: In other words say your catchphrase as many times as possible whoever you can and count it. Then put the money in the jar.

Mangle: What if we have no official catchphrase?

ISS600: Just say all of them.

Mangle: Toolboxes.

Freddy: Scott Almighty this dare won't go well.

Bonnie: Sweet carrots you're being pessimistic.

Chica: Oh cupcakes. Knock it off before we have a fight on our servos.

Foxy: Snap. I can see a fight be brewin'.

Endo 01: Smiles. I'm not fixing you guys afterwards.

Endo 02: Chocolate chip cookies and sugar-topped waffles you guys they aren't going to fight.

Mangle: Snap and half. You're actually right for once.

Endo 02: Excuse me?

Mini-Head: Oh mecha-feathers now they're fighting too.

Marionette: Cookie dough. I'm not helping you guys.

B.B.: What the what is happening?

J.J.: Oh for the love of balloons were you paying attention.

Goldie: What?

Plushtrap: Oh crap here we go.

Springtrap: What in blazes just happened?

Nicole: Gosh dangit you guys.

ISS600: Alright next dare.

 _OkamiYuYu/OkamieHime999 Dares:_

 _Oks I Dares Freddy to jump on the stage say in the name of the moon I punish you then tart dancing to bts dna_

 _And foxy to jump up I'm stage scream activate gay umbrella open a tinker bell umbrella then yeet it across the room_

Freddy: Scott Almighty this is not gonna go down well. Oh well. ***Jumps on stage*** IN THE NAME OF THE MOON I PUNISH YOU!

OkamiYuYu: ***Plays DNA by BTS***

 ***Freddy does a modified electro shuffle (the electro shuffle dance came out about 3 years after the AU setting) to the song***

Audience: ***Applauds***

Foxy: Snap. Alright. Before I do me dare I be needin' ask. What be yeeting?

ISS600: Yeeting is where you throw something and yell "YEET" when you do it.

Foxy: Alrighty then. ***picks up umbrella* Activate gay umbrella. *Throws it across the room and nearly hits WargishBoromirFan in the head*** YEET!

WargishBoromirFan: I will report you to CU.

ISS600: Whatever. Now the found's done so how much money do we have?

Freddy: $30.

ISS600: No way you said your catchphrases 75 times.

Freddy: Does saying it in your head count?

ISS600: Why not?

Chica: Lets get some more pizza for the audience.

ISS600: Ok so R.12 is complete. Leave your Truths and/or Dares in the reviews or P.M. me. C.U. don't kill me.


	14. Round 13

ISS600: Welcome to Round 13 of F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare. We got 1 submission. Let's race. I know I could wait for more but as fugues this Dare was enough to warrant its own chapter. Also I've been listening to way to much Grim Grinning Ghosts and other Haunted Mansion stuff.

ISS600: Nicole this is your domain now. Well sorta. The dare isn't yours but feel free to react to it as the main person.

Nicole: Ok?

ISS600: Why.

 _Thing Dares:_

 _I dare Endo 2 to get Mari pregnant_

Nicole: WHAT THE ACTUAL WHAT?!

Endo 02: What does "pregnant" mean?

Marionette: I think it's the name of the process of waiting for the stork to deliver the children to the parents.

Thing: Uhh no. Do you guys even know how babies are made?

Marionette: That's easy. Babies are made by the parents sending a letter to the storks who then plant a seed in a cabbage patch. The seed takes nine months to grow and then the stork delivers it to the hospital. And any screaming is from people with Ornithophobia because storks are birds and Ornithophobia is the fear of birds. Rebecca explained all of it to me.

Nicole: And don't you dare tell them otherwise. I mean Mike tried to explain how kids were made and that explanation made him think they were 4 year old babies and then cried in my car.

Endo 02: So you dare me to have a child with Marionette. Look I love her farther than the ends of the universe, even father than that but we haven't even gone on a first date, nor had a proper first kiss. That's not happening until much later.

Marionette: Yeah and you guys don't even know whether I want to be with N. So I'll tell a secret. I actually like N's jokes. I know I give him grief for them but I actually thinks heir funny. I even write them down.

Endo 02: Ok so my secret is that my diary is about 87% about Marionette or had mentioned her predominantly. 13% are drawings of things that aren't Marionette and the last 10% is my personal stuff. I even have a guide on the inside of the front cover that is a directory to pages that aren't Marionette themed.

ISS600: Oh yeah and you guys need to change back to your dare clothes.

 ***Everyone changes back***

ISS600: Ok so R.13 is complete. Leave your Truths and/or Dares in the reviews or P.M. me. Also the robots may have superior intelligence on things like electronics, mechanics, fighting, math and other things but they also posses a very childlike mentality with things too like pregnancy and all that jazz. The also don't know the whole conception/lemon thing, taking it literally instead. Lastly, Thing. Explain please? I'm so confused.


	15. Round 14

ISS600: Welcome to Round 13 of F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare. We got 1 submission. Onwards.

 _Thing Dares:_

 _Lol OK that was unexpected. It was good though. And fast updates despite the name._

 _I dare Toy Chica to take of her beak(scary mode) and very closely stare at anyone just as that anyone was about to wake up_

 _I dare BB to switch Fred's, Teddy's and Freddy's hats around and trying not to get caught_

 _I dare Toy Bonnie to clean nightmare BB's teeth_

ISS600: Well when I read the dare I needed to write a round for it.

T.C.: My name is T.C. kid but ok. ***Takes off beak and optics and stares at Mike***

Mike: ***Wakes up*** Oh hey T.C. Is it morning already?

T.C.: No and why aren't you scared?!

Mike: I've seen worse. I've seen Rebecca and boyfriend in the office in the worst possible way. Goodnight. ***Falls asleep again***

Nicole: Gosh dangit Mike. And gosh dangit Rebecca, you know you aren't allowed to do that!

B.B.: Easy as making water balloons. ***Steals and switches all the hats*** Done. Pickpocket level or infinity.

Freddy, Ted and Fred: ***Notice nothing***

Toby: Hey Thing. Toy Bonnie was my old Gamertag. My new one is Toby. And sure I'll clean Nightmare!B.B.'s teeth. Hey B.B.! NEED TO COMPLETE A QUEST WITH YOU!

Thing: No I meant Nightmare B.B. from Fnaf 4.

Toby: Hmmm. Oh you mean B.B. when under the effects of the nightmare drug Afton made. Well it doesn't work on robots and I'm not trading it to you so just pretend.

Toby: ***Tries to brush B.B.'s teeth. However he doesn't know how and sweeps his teeth with a broom instead.***

Toby: Quest complete.

Thing: ***Facepalms***

ISS600: Ok so R.14 is complete. Leave your Truths and/or Dares in the reviews or P.M. me. Even for a gamer like Toby, he still has his dumb moments.


	16. Round 15

ISS600: Welcome to Round 15 of F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare. We got 2 submissions. Wooo-ooh. Darn Ducktales and it's catchy theme.

 _ISS600 Dares:_

 _Everyone with a diary or journal must read and p/or show a page of it._

 ***Endo 01, Endo 02, Mangle, Marionette, Ennard, Mike and Benny leave and come back with a book or notepad and open it to a certain page***

Endo 01: This is a collection of writings I've written about everyone here. This says,

Name: Freddy Fazbear

Age: 24?

Gender: Male

Job: Lead Singer, leader, organiser for dates for events

Weapon: Microphone stand

Instrument: None

Secret: He is incredibly nervous and paranoid about failing his friends

Official Description: The leader of the group and lead singer. He is cheerful and kinda serious. After the fire Freddy was taken home. After a year he escaped the house and met up with the others. He can teleport anywhere so that's hopefully not confusing you. There they all remade Freddy Fazbear's Pizza now based in Salado, Texas. His weapon is the Microphone Stand which is where he puts his mic when he doesn't need it. The ghost that possessed him was a girl named Frieda. He has no romantic feelings for anyone. He also considers the shipping wars that happen are funny to watch and will always see them whether it results in a broken window or torn curtains. He only takes them seriously if insults or dangerous stuff happen like sword fights and stuff. He was the 1rst to escape (ghosts possessing a robot or who briefly possessed them gives them life. Robots given life get sentiency and the ability to teleport).

Endo 02: However this is just Freddy's thing. I have one of everyone.

Freddy: ***Quietly*** What the Fright?!

Endo 02: Ok I have a diary passage dated 04/23/14. It reads,

04/23/14

Fazbear's lost his Scott danged mind. He's been frazzled and crazed all week and I'm sure I caught him venting his issues to the frozen pizzas in, well the freezer, where else would they be? Backstage?

Freddy: Uh huh, uh well, I got nothin' there.

Endo 02: Of course.

Mangle: Well here is a picture of the schematics for my latest invention, a drone that has a pizza tray that keeps it warm and cooks it while it flies to its destination

 ***Mangle shows everyone a very detailed blueprint for a drone with a pizza tray, heat-lamp and what looks like a small cooker***

Endo 01: Impressive.

Chica: Sounds useful.

Marionette: Well here's a picture of the dress I made Nicole.

 ***Marionette shows a picture of a dress that looks like hers without the shirt thing but light blue and grey and with flames instead of stripes***

Nicole: I wear it often. I'm even wearing it now.

Ennard: Here's a drawing of Ballora.

 ***Ennard reveals a detailed drawing of Ballora***

Ballora: Wow Ennard that's amazing.

Ennard: Thanks.

Mike: This is my diary I kept when I worked here. It's a list of things to do. I'll just read one page of reasons 1 to 10.

1: Get sleep

2: Eat pancakes

3: Drink coffee

4: Stop watching so much Teenage Mutant Nina Turtles

5: Don't eat the pizza and take sleep meds

6: Bring a blanket

7: Sleep

8: Watch out

9: Write your will

10: Sleep

Benny: This is my scrapbook of lunch box notes from my mom when I was, well, alive duh and there are also pieces of my dad's carrot cake recipe.

 ***Benny shows us a page of small notes taped inside and torn up paper with words on it, taped together to make out a series of steps and ingredients. One note reads***

Hallo Benny. Liebe Sie und ich hoffe, Sie genießen Ihren Karottenkuchen. Auf Wiedersehen. (Hello Benny. Love you and I hope you enjoy your carrot cake. Goodbye.)

Frieda: I thought your mom was English.

Benny: That's my stepmom. My birth mom is German and last I heard she still lives there. She would visit us for two months and when she did she made me lunch and wrote little notes for me until they divorced.

James: Oh.

ISS600: Dang. That's sad and heartwarming. Welp NEXT!

 _Mini-Head Dares:_

 _Marionette must act like Endo 02 and Endo 02 must act like Marionette until Round 25 and need to wear the themed clothes after Round 20._

Both: What?

Marionette: ***Blankly*** So April Fools Day.

Endo 02: Yeah. Pretty much.

ISS600: Ok so R.15 is complete. Leave your Truths and/or Dares in the reviews or P.M. me. Pootis make the chapter nice and long, I need an excuse to write End 02 and Marionette acting like each other. Also I have no idea if the German is right. Please correct me if it isn't.


	17. Round 16

ISS600: Welcome to Round 16 of F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare. We got 1 submission. And some from the bots.

 _Mogutan The Great Dares:_

 _Endoplush must fight every member of trash and the gang_

Endoplush: Ok then. Hey everyone, welcome…the Trashbots.

 ***Bucket Bob, Mr. Can-Do, Mr. Hugs, No.1 Crate and Pan Stan enter onto the stage all combined together like a mech with their weapon, a minigun ready to fire***

All: Let's do this thing!

 ***They all fight and tussle with bullets flying everywhere. It ends in a tie. Endo 01 and Mangle take them all to fix them up***

 _Guestscar Dares:_

 _I dare them all to reta como to Adventures in Nova_

Freddy: What?

ISS600: They want you to react to Adventures in Nova, a.k.a. my class in school. Here I'll show you something. *Shows mock-up of a TvTropes Page for it*

Freddy: The Fright is this?

ISS600: A quarter.

 ***Freddy sheepishly slides a quarter into the swear jar***

ISS600 Dares:

Endo 02 and Marionette to read each other's stuff e.g. Endo 02 must read a thing that Marionette wrote and Marionette must read an entry from N's diary. Out loud.

Marionette: Oh really? I'd hate to invade his privacy.

Endo 02: You can read an entry but only one.

Marionette: Are you sure? I think I should just-

Endo 02: Just read it, entry dated 1rst of April. Here *hands diary on an open page*

Marionette: Ok then, here's my book. Feel free to read any page. Ahem, date April 1rst, 2014. It's the day of the April Fool's Day switch. I got paired with Marionette. Actually it was her idea to be switched. I wonder why? Fazbear still is practicing his Bonnie impression. He's doing well. Bonnie's done great with his Fazbear impersonation, he's stuck his head in the T.V. several times, needing Marionette (and me) to pry him out. The place opens at 8am and we've got 6hrs to redo the banner outside.

Bonnie: ***Blushes in nervousness*** Eh heh. ***Nervous laugh***

Freddy: Why did you shove your head in the T.V.?

Bonnie: Cause you do that. The T.V. breaks, Azzy goes to fix it, he fixes it, you go over to see, you stick your hat in the T.V. and get electrocuted. Why do you think Azzy's tried to nail wooden boards to your peds?

Marionette: Could I continue? Anyway…I've been helping Marionette with the more technical parts of the electrical work inside the T.V., she's a pro at it already though, I'm just their giving her advice when she needs it. I'd say she's better than I am honestly. I've seen a bit of her costume and it looks amazing. Anyway that's all I can write, Endo 01 and Springtrap both seem to be eyeing this book so I'm gonna hide it and finish working on the Pirate's Cove-into-Kitchen Craze wiring. See ya.-Nicole Eliza Scott.

Nicole: How the flipside did you learn my middle name?!

Endo 02: O.O.C. briefly. You said so. I was showing you the wiring of the T.V. and how to be safe when working with it and you said "Safety is my middle name." I asked if that was true and you replied "No it's actually Eliza." You don't remember?

Nicole: Was I drunk?

Endo 02: No. You had been with us the entire time. Now I have something to read out. 100 Facts About Us, Page 19, facts 90 to 95.

90: We understand ASL, but do to lack of right amount of fingers, we cannot properly sign it.

91: Our Slang is really easy to understand even though to sounds like we're reading an engineer's text book.

92: We have many variations of swears.

93: It's a quarter/25c if you swear in robot slang and $5 if you swear in human language because the Nightguards told us to do that. $20 regardless of type if you say it to a child with the intent of yelling and abusing them plus a beating.

94: We take children way too seriously.

95: Some of us know how to drive. We have done it. We kinda crashed every single time.

Freddy Asks:

Azzy and Mari. What do you think of the other one? Must answer in character as each other.

Endo 02: ***Unsheathes knife*** Don't. Call. Me. Azzy. And I think M's fine, if a bit annoying.

Marionette: Why did that catch on. I think Endo 02's great plus many other things.

 _Nicole Dares:_

 _Rebecca must dress up like a cabbage._

 _Mike must drink caffeine_

 _Jeremy must read My Immortal and play the drinking game too, with the rule of taking a shot whenever you see the word "black" and using anything you want except alcohol since you will die if you do._

 _Matt must pretend he's MatPat until the reviewers say he can stop._

Rebecca: Why?

Nicole: Because it makes me less annoyed with you that's why.

Rebecca: Oooookkkaaaayyy? ***Dresses up as a cabbage***

Jeremy: Hmm, interesting.

Jeremy starts with a bottle of sriracha hot sauce. He takes one squirt/shot (about 2ml) for every single mention of the word "Black." He takes about 167 shots altogether. Afterwards he eats some pizza.

Michael: How the heck did you do that with hot sauce?!

Jeremy: I like drinking hot sauce. Been doing since I was in my teens. Also next Dare.

Everyone else except Mike and Nicole: ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Nicole: Why not?

Freddy: The last time MIke drank caffeine, he nearly melted the kitchen with acid, punched our main window, broke down the bathroom door and proceeded to recite the entire first episode of TMNT in terrible voice impressions while Phone Dude was trying to shower and finally bought an awful shirt and wore it backwards. And that was from a cup of coffe.

Nicole: So he did it. He melted the kitchen and forced me to steal Matt's chocolate stash to patch it up. You owe me 19 bars of Cadburys Mike.

Mike: Sorry.

Mat(thew) Pat(rick)/Phone Guy: You stole my chocolate?! I knew it. All the evidence pointed to you, the footprints, the way you were acting, it all makes sense.

Nicole: It's a bit difficult to ask for chocolate when the freakin' kitchen floor is being dissolved in sulphuric acid now.

Mat(thew) Pat(rick)/Phone Guy: Sulphuric acid melts through tile at a rate of-

ISS600: Onto the next question!

 _Bonnie Asks:_

 _Can we truth and dare readers and reviewers?_

ISS600: Nope-dot-avi. Unless they willingly allow themselves to be.

 _Chica Dares:_

 _Azzy must show us the video of him dying in Corpse Party to the same character 67 times._

Endo 02: Ok here. ***Shows video***

ISS600: Nope. It's Ryu and I would like to not get my Tassophobia up in arms. ***Looks away***

In the video, Endo 02 can be heard talking as the Wrong End plays.

Death 1: Endo 02 stares with an expression that says "mildly annoyed."

Death 12: Endo 02 facedesks.

Death 26: Endo 02 quietly starts reciting the death screeen in English.

Death 39: Endo 02 starts reciting the death screen in Japanese.

Death 47: Endo 02 facedesks and recites the wrong end text.

Death 59: Endo 02 calmly slips off the headphones, tapes them to his tail with duct tape and walks away from the facecam camera. He takes it with him and it shows him breaking a pencil, fixing the pencil, breaking it again, fixing it again, repeating that 8 more times and play hackey sack with his knife before going to sit back down and get his headphones back on and continue.

Death 67 (Bonnie's doing): Endo 02 ditches the headphones and calmly swears angrily (about $2 worth). Bonnie can be heard laughing like mad in the background.

Bonnie: It worked Freddy!

Endo 02: Wait, did you do this on purpose?!

Bonnie stops and turns around to see Endo 02 skating at him.

Bonnie: Oh Fright.

Bonnie immediately runs away with Endo 02 chasing him.

Bonnie: *Yelling* PLAN B FREDDY, PLAN B! HE'S ONTO US!

Bonnie: Are you still mad at that?

Endo 02: No it's fine.

 _OkamiYuYu Dares:_

 _I dare Chica to give Freddy a makeover (XD)_

Chica: Alrighty then.

Freddy: Wait what?

 ***Chica paints Freddy's face to look like makeup. He looks really stupid. I'll let you guys decide what you think she did to him.***

ISS600: Ok so R.16 is complete. Leave your Truths and/or Dares in the reviews or P.M. me. Something important to mention is that this series takes place "out of time" per say. It's canon to the story but is sorta in-between the beginning of the series and the ending (yes there is a planned end to this but not for ages) which is why people can be so obvious with romance and stuff. And lastly, shoutout to Guestscar a.k.a. My friend who's iPad I used to review this story for no reason besides being bored in Spanish class.

Mat(thew) Pat(rick)/Phone Guy: But that's just a theory, a fanfiction theory. Aaannd cut.

ISS600: SHUT UP DUDE I'M TRYNA END THE ROUND!


	18. Round 17

ISS600: Welcome to Round 17 of F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare. We got 3 submissions. I'm finishing this while watching SSundee and am sleep deprived.

 _Grazer9000 Dares:_

 _I dare Balloon Boy to honk Freddy's nose around Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy :3_

B.B.: ***Boops nose.***

 ***A cute little noise is heard. Freddy blushes in embarrassment with his head in his servos.***

Freddy: Nnnnngh.

 ***Marionette gives Freddy a pat on the head.***

Marionette: Don't be embarrassed Freddy. That was adorable.

Freddy: Not helping.

 _Catsofdreamville Dares:_

 _Could All of you sing to JT Music's "join us for a bite"? Thanks!_

All: Ok. ***Sing song (not adding in the entire lyrics and stuff (I might write them singing later)***

 _Disasterteen13 Dares:_

 _Matt: I want you to describe what video game character you see Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, Puppet, Endo 2, springtrap, and Lolbit each as. (Think "Sans is Ness" level comparison)._

Mat(thew) Pat(rick)/Phone Guy: Hmmm well that's easy. I'll do it in order.

Freddy, well he's hard to pin down. Probably Medic from Team Fortress 2. I mean think about it. Both are pretty ditzy people but can be scarily competent, evidenced by Medic managing to heal people out in battle and being a formidable threat in play as a good rule all Tf2 players live by is never melee a Medic and Freddy killing nine waves of advanced Killbots on his own when his friends where in danger and all this just by watching them walk. They're also very sadistic. In fact, Freddy is the second most sadistic one here, Endo 02 being an obvious first.

 ***Freddy gives an awkward look. Mat(thew) Pat(rick) continues for about 3 hours.***

Mat(thew) Pat(rick): Bonnie is easily the Scout from Team Fortress 2. Energetic and fast talking, it's pretty obvious. Bonnie is always on the go, I mean when have we seen him stand still for longer than a minute?

Bonnie: Now? I've been standing still here for 4 hours.

 ***2 hours later***

Mat(thew) Pat(rick): Chica is Hedgeshock Erinaceroid from Mega Man.

 ***9 hours later***

Mat(thew) Pat(rick): Foxy is Sonic. I don't even need to explain why. But for the sake of the round I will. Both are fast. Also both are a very specific colour type. Red and blue. Both are generally pitted against each other because-

 ***1 more hour of talking. Even Mr. Hippo would be bored of this.***

Mat(thew) Pat(rick): Mangle = Spider-Man. And no, I'm not cheating since Spider-Man is also in a video game, he counts. Onto the explanations.

4 hours. 4. Freakin'. Hours. Mr. Hippo would think this is too much, and that dude can talk.

Mat(thew) Pat(rick): Marionette is definitely Asuka Langley Sohryu.

ISS600: Video games not anime.

Mat(thew) Pat(rick): Then I'm out of ideas for her.

ISS600: What about what's her name…Midna from Legend of Zelda?

Mat(thew) Pat(rick): Wouldn't work. Midna isn't mentally broken or use her tsundereness like Mari does. Oh well, NEXT!

Mat(thew) Pat(rick): Endo 02 is without a doubt like that character from that new game Yandere Simulator. More than like that, definitely them. But let's show the facts first.

Endo 02: Sorry for O.O.C.'ing but how about no. I would prefer not to have my chance with romance analyzed to bits with no hope of being loved after the revelation you plan on discovering.

Freddy: What?

Endo 02: No one dates yanderes. Ya think I wanna have everyone here think I'm one?

Mat(thew) Pat(rick): Ya kinda are one though. You did fight a guy cause he complimented Marionette.

Endo 02: Didn't she deck Crew in the face because he called me N? Couldn't you say she's a yandere then too by that logic?

Mat(thew) Pat(rick): True true. But wait, there's more. You confessed to loving Marionette farther than the ends of the universe and write about her in your diary. Also Nicole has said that when you're around Marionette, you act lovesick creepy and-

 ***Endo 02 clamps Mat(thew) Pat(rick)'s mouth shut.***

Endo 02: Next. This is just getting uncomfortable.

Mat(thew) Pat(rick): Springtrap is easy. He's the reincarnation of Dante from Dante's Inferno, the video game. Both characters are trying to atone for something, Dante for losing his wife and Springtrap for murdering the wrong man. Both go through quite literal Hell (Fazbear's Fright and the Warehouse Limbo in Spring's case but to the bots they're the same thing) to fix their mistakes.

 ***Mat(thew) Pat(rick) continues for an hour and a half. Springtrap simply looked unnerved and uncomfortable the entire time.***

Mat(thew) Pat(rick): Lolbit is by far the easiest to pin down. I see her as Pyro from Team Fortress 2. In fact, maybe they're the same character. Oh well, roll the facts. First let's see their mental states. Lolbit practically lives in her own universe, one that speaks Lol and always is goofy and one that has literally no logic, not even Insane Troll Logic. Meanwhile Pyro-

 ***Matthew Patrick continues like this for an hour.***

Mat(thew) Pat(rick): And that's why Lolbit and Pyro are probably the same. But hey that's just a theory, a Toy theory, and cut.

Lolbit: Y P. (Yap/Yup)

 _Nicole Asks:_

 _Thing you never answered our question. What the crap was up with round 13?! Like what?!_

ISS600: Nicole? Calm. Down. Let Thing explain in their own time.

ISS600: Ok so R.17 is complete. Leave your Truths and/or Dares in the reviews or P.M. me. Also Thing, ya don' need to answer as to why you asked that weird question for around 13, but I wouldn't if ya did. And again, if yer stuck for dare ideas, dare Mari to steal Endo 02's diary and read any entry from it (between 14th Feb to May 30th). Mainly since this story is out of time but it does have a firm time set. May to June 10th. Nothing further than that. I know referencing Yandere Simulator is kinda breaking that though since it came out around the 20th or do but it works enough since it did start as a forum post and Matt coulda just read that. I don't know, I'm not allowed to watch or associate with Yandere Simulator anymore (it scares my mom).


	19. Round 18

ISS600: Welcome to Round 18 of F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare. We got 2 submissions. Melanie Martinez is helping me write this. For the record if you see a name beginning with Anon (it's fake) e.g. AnonHuman. If there is a real anon like that I will say so at the beginning of the round.

 _Disasterteen13 Dares:_

 _I dare the following characters to act like the following SCPs:_

 _Freddy: SCP-073_

 _Bonnie: SCP-066_

 _Chica: SCP- 999_

 _Foxy: SCP-096_

 _Marionette: SCP-173_

 _Springtrap: SCP-106_

 _Mangle: SCP-372_

 _BB: SCP-1048_

 _Goldie: SCP-035_

 _Endo-2: SCP-049_

 _If you need to figure out what each SCP is, Head to the scp foundation_

ISS600: My notes. Enjoy.

SCP-073:

Be monotone

Nice

Knows a lot of scrap

As emotionless as Endo 02

Endo 02: ***Blankly*** Ouch.

SCP-066:

Neat

Nice-ish

Likes cake and kittens

Bit crazy now

SCP-999:

Acts like a dog

Touching it makes you high as Fright

ALWAYS NICE

SCP-096:

Do not look at its face or you DIE

SCP-173:

Frozen in stone

Look at it or DIE (dude snaps yer neck)

Loves snapping necks

SCP-106:

Torturer

Insane as frag

SCP-372:

Always hiding

Do not trap in place with no hiding or death happens

SCP-1048:

Makes literally anything into bears

Killer bear

Bear is definitely bad fraggin' news.

SCP-035:

Nice then crazy

Manipulative as frag

SCP-049:

Nice dude

Insanely murdeous

Quiet dude

Actually not a bad guy

ISS600: I owe a few quarters. Be right back. ***Dumps 3 quarters into swear jar***

ISS600: Alright now. Act like these until Round 19. Then get back to what you were doing. Oh and, you get back to your original clothes at Round 20 except for the lovebirds (Endo 02 and Marionette). They get into their switch clothes.

Marionette: Lovebirds?!

ISS600: Duh.

Marionette: I-I'm not interested in a relationship with him…not after what I've done…ok?!

Endo 02: O.O.C. there.

Marionette: I know.

ISS600: Well then, into places everyone.

Freddy: What places?

ISS600: Anywhere. You know what you're doing.

 ***Everyone is in place***

 _AnonNone Dares:_

 _Ted v Toby 1-on-1 C.O.D. NOW!_

Ted: Ok then.

Toby: Nooooo. I always lose. Fine.

 ***Ted and Toby play Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2. Toby loses easily. Score 10 all (they played 10 rounds).***

ISS600: Ok so R.17 is complete. Leave your Truths and/or Dares in the reviews or P.M. me. This was weird. Really weird. But I love it. Also I would like to thank TvTropes for helping me with finding their characters. Lastly, no one stop looking at Mari, she will snap your neck. Thank Scott this only lasts till next round. Oh and C.O.D. M.W. was released in 2009 so it's fits here. Also the app is broken and so is the site.


	20. Round 19

ISS600: Welcome to Round 19 of F.F.N.a.F. Truth or Dare. We got 5 submission. Enjoy painis cupcakes.

 _Guest dares:_

 _I dare everyone to insult one other person_

 _thx_

ISS600: Wait what?!

Freddy: Scott almighty this won't be fun. Oh well. Sorry.

ISS600: Target: Gang for simplicity. Insult away. Oh and name the 'tronic you're insulting. By the way, you should apologize at the beginning. Oh and I'll be uploading a roster reacts thing to my DeviantArt that shows you the reactions to the insults here. So enjoy. Which reminds me, stop acting like anything for this dare then resume for the next.

Freddy: Wait what?! Great…I'm dead. Ok then…Endo 01. You're always happy which makes me wonder. What the Fright is wrong with you? Where's your empathy or sadness? Why are you always happy? You never bother to emote at all and when you do, it's just a fake smile. Sorry. Speaking of which, everything you're about to hear, is not true, we don't think this about each other.

Bonnie: Freddy. You are the stupidest leader ever. I'm surprised you haven't been overthrown considering your incompetence is through the roof at exponential levels.

Chica: Foxy. You're a freak. You stole my voice an' complain about it all the time. Get over it. Sorry I know that's a sensitive topic.

Carl: Chica. You're insane. And a terrible owner. Screw you (not really).

Foxy: Bonnie. You stole me crush an' be completely unapologetic about it. I hope you are sent to Davy Jones Locker with that dictionary you study all the time believin' it be makin' you cooler than Freddy. You just want to be leader for yourself. Not really though, you're a neat dude.

Endo 01: Endo 02. You're an emotionless, cold jerk. You never try to be empathetic or kind, always blunt and hurting others. Sorry I don't mean that, you're the best brother ever.

Mangle: Marionette. Thanks for not helping me once through my emotional issues and telling The Toys to leave me alone. I suffered and you watched so thank you. Lies right there you stood up for me whenever possible and helped me so thank you really.

Mini-Head: Fianna your ruined our restaurant. Nothing can redeem you. One thing can, you still existing. I don't want you to die.

Marionette: Endo 02. You're emotionally distant and annoying plus overprotective and very hot and cold. You hate anyone who says anything nice to me and tried to kill someone over it. You never let me defend myself and threatened children over me. So what the frag? Sorry, quarter.

Endo 02: I'm really sorry about those, I don't know what I was thinking. I'll try and be better for you. Anyway I can't bring my spark to insult you so, sorry Springtrap, you're next. I don't mean this at all. You're insane for thinking that you can take away Marionette from me. I would like a chance to talk to her but for some, reason you love wrecking every chance I have. So knock it off or I'll knock you out.

 ***Endo 02 is heard trying to force emotion in his voice, he sorta succeeds, leaving Springtrap sufficiently uncircuited***

Springtrap: Oh jeez. Well then choose my bear brother Fredbear. I'm so sorry. You hate me. I know that. My voice, my clothes, heck even my instrument choice ticks you off. I'm supposed to be your bother so what the heck? Why do you hate me? This isn't too true, I mean you are irked by how I am now but you don't hate and that makes sense.

B.B.: Well I choose Mom since she's the last person I have issues with and Plushtrap don't even try to complain you know I hate it when you build things I can't get through. You're a terrible mom, you never spend time with us. That's a lie and everyone knows it.

J.J.: Same as my brother. Again, it's a lie.

Plushtrap: Well then I choose Freddybear. Stop stealing my crush.

Goldie: Same to you.

Ted: I can't speak for us Toys but, I think we're not lying when we say this. You are the worst brother I ever had Freddy, I hate you.

Freddy: I know, you made it quite clear in the cartoon.

Toby: Mangle. When the restaurant chain was updated with us added into it, you were a glitch. Sadly, no one's fixed you. Should've just rolled out an update removing you back when they had a chance.

ISS600: Ouch.

T.C.: Chica. You're existence is an insult. What else can I say?

Chica: Ehh…heard it a million times. Try again.

Fredbear: Why Spring? Whatever. I hate your voice?

Lolbit: L01. уЮ gIIIs R j0Kssss aLLLLrEdY, Y μΑικ m0AR? (Lol. You guys jokes already, why make up more?)

Mendo: All do all of you. Even I can't fix what's wrong with you, and I can fix anything.

Endoplush: I would cut you down from your tree, but you're already are at rock bottom. I mean your place is terrible.

D.D.: I choose the twins. If you were human, I wouldn't mind Purple Guy killing you.

 ***Marionette rightly breaks character***

Marionette: YOU LITTLE-

* **Marionette lunges, katana ready at D.D. She is barely restrained.***

Marionette: No one talks about my kids that way.

Gang: Exactly, lay off.

Circus Baby: Jeez D.D. Harsh. Anyway, hmmmm. I loathe sorbet. It's knockoff ice-cream and everyone knows it.

Ballora: I agree Circus. They saved us. Why should we insult them? Here's my secret. I watch Circus when she sleeps. All the time. Sorry.

Fred: We we're dared too but I will tell a secret. And an insult. Because I was dared to. Sorry. Secret is, I know it's not the birthday boy. Insult, ehhhh…Freddy. Why you knockoff me?

Roxy: Mangle. Why you copy me? At least do it right? There insult done, I'm sorry.

Bon: Bon: I got nothing.

Bonnet: Neither do I.

Bidybab: I hold everything against you. Does that make sense? I don't know if it does.

Electrobab: Not even electricity wants to touch you Freddy. And it touches everything.

Endo 02: O.O.C. here. It wouldn't touch Freddy if he listened to me for once in his Scott darned life and didn't touch the T.V. when I said, don't touch the T.V.

Freddy: Heh heh, sorry. ***Sheepish smile***

Minireena: I'm out. I think Swan Lake is overrated. Giselle is better.

Yenndo: To the skeletons. You don't have the guts to do anything.

Ennard: Yenndo, that made no sense. Secret is, I drew Ballora watching Circus sleep once. It's on my wall.

Ballora: That was you? I thought it was Bidybab.

Bidybab: Why would I draw that? I can barely draw an exotic butter?

Mike Schmidt: You tried to kill me. Why?!

Jeremy Fitzgerald: How is that an insult? Whatever he's probably too sleepy to think. Ahem, I hate you.

Fritz Smith: Childish Jeremy, childish. Hmmm…you fired me after one night. Was it cause I'm too cool for you? Wait. Never mind just skip me.

Nicole Scott: I wouldn't like you no matter how intoxicated I get.

Michael: I hate bears cause they ate my brother.

Fredbear: That wasn't Freddy though, or Teddy. Or Fred. Or Freddybear.

Michael: I know but I'm really lost on insults since I barely know you guys.

Springtrap: Nothin' about me killing you?

Michael: Nope. I'm out.

Phone Guy: Thanks for stuffing me. I really appreciated the undeserved death for being a fanboy. This is sarcasm. I'm pretty much over the death thing.

Phone Dude: Why you destroy business?!

Frieda: That isn't an insult. I have nothing. Wait. I think us kids all have something actually. Welp sorry Mari. Why you make us suffer?

Benny: Ya heard Frieda.

Catherine: Ya did.

Finn: Ouch.

Mary: Well that was kinda on me guys.

James: Point still stands we had to insult, we did.

George: We didn't really James.

P.J.: George, unless you had a secret to tell, insulting was the only way.

Violet: True.

Mallory: That was my fault too though.

William: We know. Mine is…you killed my son. Why?!

Springtrap: Accident.

 _AnonYeet Asks:_

 _Has anyone died yet since you can't take your optics off Nette? Or is everyone still alive?_

 ***Eveyone is staring at Marionette for their lives***

Nicole: Nope no one yet. Audience do not avert your eyes please.

ISS600: Ya know only one person needs to stare at 173 for it not to move right? As long as one thing is watching it, it won't budge.

 _AnonHoomanPootisCupgineer Asks:_

 _TF2 mains now! Now!_

ISS600: O.O.C. again, my gosh.

Freddy: Heavy.

Bonnie: Scout.

Chica: Medic.

Foxy: Scout.

Endo 01: Engineer.

Mangle: Engineer.

Marionette: Soldier.

Endo 02: Sniper.

Springtrap: Pyro.

B.B.: Spy.

J.J.: Demoman.

Goldie: Demoman.

Plushtrap: Pyro.

Mike: Scout

Jeremy: Engineer

Fritz: Medic

Nicole: Engineer

Mat(thew) Pat(rick): Heavy

Phone Dude: Medic

 _AnonHumanAppleSeeds dares:_

 _If you Gang are all SCP's does that mean The Nightguards are the staff? If so, get Mike some appleseeds NOW!_

 ***All the A-Class SCP's (A-Class = Animatronic Class a.k.a. the characters being SCP's) give Mike a heap of appleseeds which is so big, he collapses onto the flor holding them.***

Mike: I am not Everett King ya know.

ISS600: That's debatable.

 _agarfinkel dares:_

 _dares:_

 _1\. Everyone- watch the following: the first two jokes of "YO MAMA SO TALL! Five Nights at Freddy's" and the first joke of "YO MAMA SO UGLY! Ultimate Custom Night - FNAF" and give your reactions_

Brody: Yo mama so tall. When Freddy Fazbear tried to jump scare her, he hit her freakin' knee.

Freddy: Yeah right. I would easily get her anyway.

Bonnie: As long as she doesn't try and cut me I don't care, but is she Eric?

Chica: I will hug her.

Carl: Oh Scott.

Foxy: Don't look at me.

Endo 01: Seems right.

Mangle: ***Under desk***

Mini-Head: Why do get the crazy one? Anyway, Mangle could just walk up and jump scare tall mom. It's not that hard.

Marionette: ***Doing nothing because she's a freakin' statue***

Endo 02: She carries the pestilence. I will cure her.

Springtrap: By cure, you mean burn her slowly right?

Endo 02: No.

B.B.: ***Sticking bears to the computer*** I must bear her immediately.

J.J.: My brother is impossible to "bear" sometimes. I'm not sorry.

Plushtrap: She looks like she could crush our train with her foot.

Goldie: I'll invite her for tea.

Teddy: Sounds like Freddy.

Toby: Exactly. Someone didn't double jump in time. Or triple jump.

T.C.: Hah! Makes sense, Freddy's dumb as a brick.

Fredbear: Lay off my brother T.C.! And hey, you'd hit her knee too.

Lolbit: ЛОЛ! ΛΟΛ! (LOL! LOL!)

Mendo: Not really LOL's-that-need-capitalization-in-other-languages material but OK.

Endoplush: Hahah.

D.D.: Typical. You Gang can't do anything right.

Circus Baby: D.D.! Jeez. Anyway, we'd all hit her knee.

Ballora: True. No one is that tall.

Fred: Nope. Not even if we combined.

Roxy: Well all 60+ of us maybe.

Bon: Bon: I could get her.

Bonnet: No you couldn't.

Bidybab: She wouldn't fit in the crawl space would she?

Electrobab: Nope. There isn't enough electric cables to shock her in the universe.

Minireena: It would take forever to climb up her.

Yenndo: Heck yeah it would, she's massive.

Ennard: Yup.

Mike Schmidt: How tall is she?!

Jeremy Fitzgerald: 20mil feet.

Fritz Smith: No way. More like infinity feet.

Nicole Scott: Still too small.

Michael: 10ft minimum.

Phone Guy: Probably.

Phone Dude: Wow that's huge.

Frieda: She higher than a drug addict.

Benny: Definitely. Wait what's a drug addict?

Catherine: Dunno. Didn't learn in school yet.

Finn: I'm not explaining that to a 5 year old.

Mary: Neither me.

James: What?

George: Like heck I'd reach her. My legs are useless, no matter the ghosty powers.

P.J.: That's what Fredbear looks like heightwise.

Violet: Same with Circus, at least before she was downsized.

Mallory: Frieda please do not discuss drugs in front of such a young child.

William: Why? It's not like he understands.

Brody: Yo mama so ugly when she played Ultimate Custom Night she couldn't select any of the characters.

Freddy: Makes sense to me.

Bonnie: Kittens run away from that face. Eric said to stay away.

Chica: I'll make her happy soon.

Carl: No.

Chica: Yes. I will make her happy and sunshine and rainbows and-

Carl: YOU DENSE CHICKEN!

Foxy: Aaaarrrrrrggghhhh, she seen me face! ***Smashes screen and tosses computer to the floor before smashing is repeatedly***

Endo 01: Where am I? And why are they're like 4 Freddys?

ISS600: You were on the roster but replaced.

Endo 01: Oh. OK then.

Mangle: I'm not coming out from under the desk.

Mini-Head: Oh my gosh, I can't work with this.

Marionette: ***still nothing because 173***

Endo 02: Why am I not here? I should be to cure them of the pestilence.

Springtrap: I'm here twice? OK but why me?

B.B.: Not enough bears.

J.J.: There's 4, that's enough.

Plushtrap: Yeah that's more than us bunnies.

Goldie: Look at all the new friends to make.

Teddy: Hey atleast I'm there.

Toby: I'm in a game?! Fright yeah!

T.C.: Goood choice for me to be here. Not so much for the mama though. Could do without her.

Fredbear: I agree, she looks nightmarish, like myself in this game.

Lolbit: N£3t. (Neat.)

Mendo: Glad I'm not there, wouldn't want to see that mama.

Endoplush: I second that statement.

D.D.: So do I.

Circus Baby: Makes sense to me.

Ballora: Yes, yes it does, I don't want to face her.

Fred: Hey Bon-Bon, don't go near that mama please.

Roxy: Sorry mama, curtain's closed you can leave, please leave.

Bon-Bon: I am going nowhere near her.

Bonnet: Neither will I.

Bidybab: Where's that vent grate? I need to use it.

Electrobab: ***Activating tazer*** Get close to me and I'll shock you lady, real bad.

Minireena: Nope, not looking.

Yenndo: Sorry lady but I'm not facing you.

Ennard: Neither am I.

Mike Schmidt: Well at least her job easier.

Jeremy Fitzgerald: Yeah that's true.

Fritz Smith: Hey as someone who has gone through a night with the characters' A.I. on 0, it's a breeze. She's lucky.

Nicole Scott: Weren't you fired for doing that?

Michael: He was but I think he means that she swill be fired if the A.I. is 0.

Phone Guy: I hope so, I don't wanna keep looking.

Phone Dude: Yeah once she's outta there, whoever's next can play and select the bots.

Frieda: Well of course she couln't select anyone, who wants to play against her?!

Benny: Exactly, she terrifying.

Catherine: Agreed.

Finn: Looks like someone's not getting an interview.

Mary: With who?

James: Dawko?

George: No.

P.J.: Indie Developer?

Violet: Who's that?

Mallory: Silver Parasol Productions.

William: What?

Brody: Yo mama so short. When she played Ultimate Custom Night, she couldn't reach the door buttons

Video!Foxy: *Random noises and devours mama*

Short Mama: Screams

 ***Everyone minus 2 'tronics crack up and laugh***

Marionette: ***Still a statue***

Endo 02: ***Staring at her so no one has their necks broken***

 _Disasterteen13 dares:_

 _while we are going through the scp dare; William, what are your thoughts about the SCP foundation_

William: Well is this is what they act like… ***Stares at everyone***

*Freddy is being completely dull, Bonnie is on edge and being strange, Chica is sitting on floor staring at William back, Foxy is averting his face from any kind of view, Marionette's standing still and wide-opticed, Springtrap is looking absolutely insane, Mangle is hiding, B.B. is turning everything he can into bears by painting bears on anything, Goldie is sitting around waiting and Endo 02 is just being nice while trying to murder and torture William.

William: I like these guys, but seriously 49, leave me be.

Endo 02: Would love to but you must be cured first. ***Raises knife to William's neck***

William: Oh ***bleep***

 ***Nicole simply plays a bleeping sound to censor the onslaught of swears from Purple Guy's mouth, robot and human***

William: OK I'm done. I owe about $40 now. And 75 cents.

Freddy: ***Monotone*** Watch your mouth man you're already on thin ice.

 _Catsofdreamville dares:_

 _I dare everyone to face their biggest fear. I am evil. And I mean EVERYONE_

ISS600: Oni frick not again. Alright this is how it works, they wear this VR headset and we simulate their fears then we see the reactions to the fear since it's easier to write and because I'll be uploading Roster reacts and fear will be a example there so we see their biggest fears. Now, O.O.C. guys. By the way, if you have more than one worst fear, don't choose the "letting kids die again" since everyone here has that as a worst fear. I'll let you guys guess what these fears are for now. Now, simulation start. Side note these are all individual, meaning each reaction is each characters and isn't a response to another characters reaction.

Freddy: *Collapses to floor in a pile and just lies on the ground in a fetal position*

Bonnie: *Stares shocked at the floor before smashing his guitar into Purple Guy's (William) head*

Chica: *Goes completely John Wick on Purple Guy*

Carl: *Does the same*

Foxy: *Just glares at Bonnie*

Mangle: *Runs off*

Mini-Head: *Dragged along*

Endo 01: *Just smiles*

Endo 02: *Leaves quickly but not before throwing his knife right at Springtrap*

Marionette: *Silently leaves*

Springtrap: *Sit on floor in fetal position repeatedly saying "What have I done?"*

B.B.: That was traumatizing.

J.J.: *Nods weakly* It was, really was.

Goldie: Oh Scott I messed up. So badly, so badly.

Plushtrap: *Whispers* Spring.

Ted: *Just collapses on his back and lies on the floor motionless*

Toby: *Unresponsive*

T.C.: *Unresponsive*

Cameron: What the heck did I just see?! T.C. What the fright?!

Fredbear: *Bows his head sadly*

Lolbit: No more LOL's from me.

D.D.: *Screams in shock* It's not real! It's not real!

Mendo: Oh Scott.

Endoplush: Not her, not here.

Circus Baby: I couldn't stop her.

Ballora: What is wrong with me? I can't believe it.

Fred: Oh my gosh. What did I see?

Roxy: I hate talking rainbows.

Ennard: *Completely incoherent sentences about Remnant and such*

Minireena: No, no, no, not again.

Bidybab: Let me out! Wait, it's fine, I'm back onstage. Oh my gosh. *Sits down*

Electrobab: You never forget us right? Right?

Bon-Bon: Agh!

Bonnet: What the?! What was that rainbow doing?!

Yenndo: *Stares*

Mike Schmidt: OK I'm gonna go. Be right back. *Leaves quickly*

Jeremy Fitzgerald: Ouch, that looked painful.

Fritz Smith: Oh geez that was unpleasant.

Nicole Scott: Remind me to carry a fire extinguisher.

Phone Guy: Heh, not again.

Phone Dude: AGH! What the?! Oh my gosh! Wow, my bro suffered.

Michael Afton: No, this isn't real. This blood isn't spilled on my hands, it's just a dream. I am not a serial killer.

Frieda: I hate seeing that.

Benny: *Cries softly*

Catherine: Well that was a nice trip down memory lane.

Finn: I see that with my eyes closed, didn't need it when they were open.

James: And I never could tell them what happened. Why didn't I say something?

George: Ow, I can feel all the pain of my nerves severing again, it hurts just watching.

P.J.: My head hurts.

Violet: I didn't make him proud.

Mallory: I don't think seeing that was necessary now was it Cat?

William: They promised not to let me go back there, guess they broke it.

ISS600: Hold up, by everyone, do you mean the audience to?

 _Mr. eeee_ _dares:_

 _Every character hunt down toy_

 _Bonnie with a rusty spoon (because I feel like it)_

 _End 02 go ahead and get a neck army then declare war and genocide on deedee_

 _Endo 02 talk in a British accent_

 _I want too see you freddy use seeded as a actual weapon_

ISS600: Alright so I have no idea what you mean by Freddy using seeded as a weapon and Endo 02 getting a neck army but the rest can happen. Also, remember when I said this SCP would last till Round 19? Well I'm changing it. This lasts till round 25. And to the lovebirds acting like each other, just stop at R. 30. I will have had my fun. Oh and Guest, the more you submit, the more I can upload. It's difficult to make up stuff myself that isn't giving spoilers. Now, dare time.

*Everyone hunts Toby down with a rusty spoon. Toby shoots several of them. Springtrap talckes him from behind the begins to beat him up with the spoon*

Endo 02: I can try but it's not a good one. *In accent* Sorry mate.

Marionette: N that's Australian.

ISS600: OK so R.19 is complete. Leave your Truths and/or dares in the reviews or P.M. me. This was odd but OK. Also shoutout to my friend Nitrox, he serves as the inspiration of Carl's personality. Also, the accent thing ends Round 25 too since 49 has a British accent.


End file.
